You'll Get Me if You Want Me
by ximcarebear
Summary: Sequel to Everything I Want. The East High Fabulouses are back and Gossip Girl's here to report their every move. New year, new people, and new drama. That's right, you know you love me. ALL COUPLES INCLUDED.
1. Chapter 1

GOSSIP GIRL'S BACKKKK!!!!

Yes, your favorite Gossip Girl is finally back. I am now giving you updates on your favorite East High Fabulouses through the public, but not in public. You don't need to know what I mean, just me, myself, and I need to know that.

We are finally starting senior year. Oh, the year to kick back and relax our asses off! **GM** and **TB** are looking through wedding magazines. Are they getting married? Or are they going back to Las Vegas to elope? I hope not, they're too young to handle all the drama going toward them this year. **SE** and **ZB** are making out in **SE**'s hot jacuzzi. Mind if I join in? We can have a threesome, baby. **CD** and **TM** are having a round of basketball in the park near **CD**'s house. Does **TM** finally understand the methods of basketball or is she just trying to play with **CD**'s balls? **KN** and **JC** are playing their music with **KN** playing the piano and **JC** playing the guitar? Go strum those strings **JC**. And now, we can't leave out **RE**. He's totally awesome in the East High Fabulouses. Dancing in a hip hop dance class, he enjoys it… wait a minute, who's that girl sucking his face in the dance studio corner? Oh, so not revealing her hair color. Elle-oh-elle.

I feel so good coming back. Without me, you know their lives would be boring.

You know you missed me.

xoxo,

Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Oh my god! Gossip Girl's back!!" Sharpay flipped her pink sparkle iPhone as she touched the screen to read Gossip Girl's latest entry. The entry was on the same site. "How did she get her site back? Didn't Gabi shut it down?" Zeke swam over to Sharpay from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her wavy blonde hair, with a new haircut with her bangs were now cut straight across her forehead, was tied up in a messy bun. Zeke kissed her neck as Sharpay ignored his lips and kept reading Gossip Girl's entry.

"You seriously don't need to read that," Zeke mumbled against her ear, now nibbling on her earlobe. His right hand landed on her belly button with a new piercing she had gotten over the summer. The piercing had the initials SE dangling over her belly button.

"I'll read it later." She set her iPhone on the side and wrapped her arms around Zeke's neck. "Now where were we?" Zeke grinned.

"We could always start over." Sharpay smirked as she planted her lips onto Zeke's.

* * *

"How about this one?" Gabriella pointed out a strapless silk wedding gown. Troy groaned and threw his latest wedding magazine across the living room.

"Gabs, why are we reading this? It's not like we're getting married." Troy rubbed his forehead from so much reading. It takes a lot of brainpower.

"I told you earlier. To plan my cousin's wedding, she needs to have the perfect bachelorette party, wedding, and reception party. She's one of my favorite cousins and I would do anything in a heartbeat for her." Gabriella's cousin, Kianna, was marrying her recent three-month boyfriend. They wanted to elope at first, but Gabriella got to convince her to have a private wedding with just her close friends. Kianna finally agreed and her boyfriend, Ian, just went with what Kianna wanted.

"Then how about me?" Gabriella pinched his cheeks.

"Well, do you wanna go?" Troy made a face.

"If you're going."

"Of course I'm going! I'm planning the whole thing!" Troy smirked.

"Will it be at a hotel?" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Okay, if you be good for the whole time until the reception party, I promise I'll get us a room." Troy kissed her forehead.

"Okay… so what did you say your cousin want for the flowers?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You want to do a duet with me? With you playing the piano and me playing the guitar? And singing?" Kelsi groaned.

"For the thousandth time, yes Jason. Is that so hard to understand?" Jason flung his arms up in the air.

"I can't sing. And didn't you just hear me play my guitar? I swear, my mom's cat would have hid in her kitty house for the rest of the day if she ever heard me strum this thing." Jason whined. "Why do I have to play this?"

"Because, you're my boyfriend. You taught me how to make a lay up and now I'm teaching you how to play an instrument."

"But doing a duet? In front of everybody?! And singing?!?! You have got to be kidding me."

"Fine, no duet. Geez, do you hate music that much?"

"If it gets me to sing. I don't sing."

"And I don't play basketball. You might have noticed that yesterday." Kelsi stuck her pencil behind her ear. Jason dropped the guitar on Kelsi's couch and grabbed her waist. Kelsi giggled as Jason lifted her up to the piano keys, the piano making numerous sounds that didn't sound like a chord at all. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"My love to you is like a flute. You can press my buttons and blow me all night." Kelsi chuckled at his weird pick-up line and pulled him back to her lips.

* * *

"God damn it! You can't get it right!" Chad threw the basketball toward the playground, causing some kids to squeal and run away from the ball and some adults glaring at him.

"Well, don't yell at me! I'm trying, okay?!"

"No, you're supposed to be my girlfriend. You're supposed to understand how to work the fucking ball!" Taylor ran over and shoved Chad hard on the shoulder.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not perfect! I'm sorry that I can't be a basketball player like you!" Chad's face fell.

"Baby, that's not what I meant…"

"That's exactly what you mean! I never complained that you're not fucking smart! Why does it that one sport can get you so fucking angry!!" Taylor turned around to leave, but Chad pulled her arm and lightly kissed her lips.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted." He kissed her lightly again. Taylor melted into the kiss. She pulled back, even though she didn't want to.

"You are so stupid sometimes. I just can't help myself though." Chad unwrapped his hand and grabbed the basketball again. "Wanna shoot again?" Taylor smirked, having a great idea in mind.

"Sure, if you'd teach me again." Chad grinned, waving her over. She stood in front of him, grabbed the basketball, and stood in position as Chad adjusted her position correctly and wrapped his arms around her arms so she could aim in the right direction. Taylor lightly pushed off, sending the basketball in the air and toward the basket. This time, it made a swish sound.

* * *

Ryan pulled back from his heated weekly make-out session with his summer fling. At least, to him it was. He stood up, straightened himself, and held a hand out to the girl. The girl giggled and took his hand. They grabbed their gym bag with their dancing uniforms and walked out the dance studio hand in hand.

"Ryan, summer's over in a week. Don't you think you should introduce me to your sister and her friends by now?" The girl asked when she sat down in the passenger side of Ryan's Mercedes. Ryan smiled falsely.

"My sister isn't those type that would approve my girlfriends," he lied.

"But wasn't Gabriella one of your girlfriends last year?" Ryan winced. Ever since Gabriella went out with Troy after Ryan dumped her, he was jealous enough to make a scene and try to break them up. An idea just popped into Ryan's head.

"You know what? Who cares about my sister? I'll show you to them on our first day." The girl squealed and kissed Ryan's cheek lightly.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!"

That's right. Be prepared to be played, my lady.

* * *

Gabriella groaned once again. She was stuck buying school supplies with her mom. With her mom still being old-fashioned and trying to keep Gabriella as a second grader in mind, she believed that her daughter should get the best of the best for school.

"Is this really necessary? It's the last year of high school, Mom. Key word. High school."

"Well, you still need school supplies in high school." Danielle Montez pulled a color set of mechanical pencils. Gabriella ran up to her mother and pulled her arm.

"How about going to Spain and getting a Spanish sundress? I could wear that for my first day."

"Darling, it's a week before school starts. I can't get you a plane that just magically sends you to Spain in just a few days?" Gabriella groaned again.

"Why didn't you plan this earlier?" she whined. Danielle turned her body quickly to her daughter.

"We'll go to Free People later and get you something, okay?" Gabriella jumped up and down. Free People was her favorite vintage store. She was spying on this perfect purple halter sundress for a few weeks but her mother was only back for a few days before flying off to Ecuador to promote a new lingerie line.

"So you think it's enough, dear?" Danielle Montez said as she looked at her checklist that she made for school supplies. Gabriella scrunched up her face.

"Mom, it's more than enough for every child in Africa." Danielle shrugged.

"Then that means I get to take some when I fly to Ecuador." Gabriella nodded in annoyance as Danielle rolled their shopping cart to the cashier. Gabriella followed behind.

After getting through the cashier and dodging the cashier lady's compliments on how it's so nice to finally meet the woman who makes her bra set, Gabriella helped her mom roll out the shopping cart to her mom's new Malachite green metallic Porsche Boxster S convertible. A/N: Picture in Profile.

Danielle went to the driver side to unlock the doors while Gabriella stayed behind the trunk to wait for her mom to open the trunk. Danielle got inside and pressed the button for the trunk. After Gabriella set the supplies into the trunk and closing it shut, she hopped into the passenger side of the car.

"Let's go Mom. I'm meeting my friends later." Danielle sighed.

"I seriously wish we could spend more time together."

"I asked you that years ago. You never gave me the time of day."

"That's because I'm always busy. Why can't you make the time for me when I'm not busy?"

"Okay, Mom. I just went shopping with you for school supplies and now I'm going shopping with you to Free People. Don't you think that's enough?" Danielle turned on the engine.

"One day, Gabs, you're going to want to spend more time with me." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I already am, Mom." Danielle speeded out of the parking lot and headed toward a little shop called Free People.

* * *

"Troy, get your head in the game!!" Troy huffed before turning his attention back to his Dad. They were both playing a one-on-one game to get Troy back into shape and for Jack to think of new plays for the team by following in Troy's steps and seeing what he could improve on. Even though Troy's the best, there's always room for improvement.

"I'm trying Dad!" he yelled. He shot another basket and missed… again.

"Troy, what's with you? Did you and Gabi break up?" Troy shook his head.

"No, dad."

"This is worse than when Gabriella decided you guys should take a break after your trip to D.C." Troy smirked to himself, remembering that they ditched the trip to go to Las Vegas that time and made it back just in time to make it look like they just came back from Washington D.C.

"Well, I'm seeing her later, so I'll be okay when I get my game back." Troy waved goodbye to his dad to take a shower before meeting all of his friends at the Albuquerque Park.

"Note to self," Jack mumbled to himself, "Make practices the minute after he sees his girlfriend for the day."

* * *

"Hey you guys," Sharpay yelled to the gang as she walked toward them with Boi in her arms and Zeke following behind her. She gave Gabriella Boi so she could spread her pink blanket on the ground for her and Zeke to sit on.

"Where were you, Gabi? I called you an hour ago."

"My mom wanted to spend quality time with me so we went to Free People."

"Did you get that dress you were looking for?" Gabriella nodded happily.

"It's at home. I'm wearing it to school on our first day. I'm so excited!!!"

"Yeah I'm wearing that yellow sundress we saw at Kate Spade."

"Oh my god. Did your mom even agree to get it?"

"Of course! She even bought a turquoise one for herself." Gabriella and Sharpay laughed together until they heard no one else laughing.

"I swear, you guys know too much about clothes and fashion," Troy said. Gabriella slapped her boyfriend's arm. She then laid upon on it.

"I swear you guys get too physical. And I don't mean that by just punching," Sharpay snapped back. Everyone laughed as Gabriella blushed and hid herself under Troy's shoulder. Troy planted a kiss on her forehead and pretended to glare at his friends.

"Alright, enough about Troy and Gabi. I think they already deserve enough embarrassment," Kelsi said. A few girls walked pass the gang, whispering to each other. Gabriella noticed they were from West High from their championship game.

"Did you hear? Gossip Girl's back. And she's already making plans about those people at East High," one of the cheerleaders said. The other cheerleader laughed.

"I'm so glad I don't go to East High." They walked away, gossiping more about the Wildcat elite. Gabriella whipped her hair around and saw Sharpay and Zeke looking down.

"You guys knew about this?" Gabriella snapped. After getting rid of Gossip Girl, she was actually glad there was no more people making up lies and being stalker-ish on her life. She's never been reported on before and she was getting really pissed off. Now that Gossip Girl's back, she's going back to where she started.

"You guys should have gotten a text message about it," Sharpay spoke up. Gabriella dug through her purse as the others were also trying to find their phones either through their pockets or their purses and found out they had one unread text message. Gabriella touched the 'Read' button on her iPhone and read Gossip Girl's latest entry.

"I can't believe this. She's back."

"And for good. You can tell she's doing this just to ruin our lives," Zeke said.

"More like doing this so everyone knows about our lives. How did we even get to be targets of this stalker?" Kelsi asked. She closed her red Samsung Envy and groaned in frustration.

"Dude, we're like the most talked people in school. Don't you like the attention?" Jason smirked as everyone turned to glare at him.

"Well, we can't stop her. We'll just have to live with it," Troy shrugged.

"I swear, if she ever updates people about me being pregnant when it's not true, I swear I will claw her eyes out in person," Gabriella hissed. Troy's eyes widened as his arms slithered around her waist.

"Gabi, calm down," Chad said.

"She's not that bad until everyone starts rumors about it," Sharpay insisted. Gabriella sighed and lay back on her boyfriend's chest.

"C'mon, let's go to Charpon's." The gang nodded as they head out to their different cars and drove to their favorite hang out place.

* * *

I'm so glad to be back in the fresh air of Wildcat gossip!

Everyone's heading toward Charpon's while I get my inside sources to go ahead and into Charpon's themselves. No need to update you on what they're doing. We all know it's dreading toward senior year.

Chat you later.

xoxo,

Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been on FF. I've been reading stories but not writing. This was made a while ago as you saw you the preview in Everything I Want. I'm working on a new story and some new oneshots. As you can see, Basketball Fighting was deleted by someone reporting me. I don't really get how it was reported as using someone else's idea. This wasn't really anyone's idea except for mine. I just got the title from a Taiwanese drama series I watched before. But oh well; sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not gonna update that. At least I'm doing a sequel on this and doing another story that will come up soon. Hope you like this. And trust me, I'm going to bring a lot of juiciness.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola East High Wildcats!

As fun as it is to be in the gossip world, it's down to business. Everyone's gone home and ready for bed for tomorrow's back-to-school party from one of our classmates. GM is apparently still up, writing in her daily diary. Is it about what's been going on in her life or her sexual fantasies of her delicious boyfriend? Oops, too much info. TB is still playing with his basketball pillow that his father oh so loved when he was much younger. Think he's thinking about the same thing as everyone else? As might as it hurts to say, it's our senior year, so keep up with us. When school starts, it's all about college crapplications, scholarships to our dream schools, and ending the year fantabulously.

I'm your host, Gossip Girl, and the game is about to begin.

You know you love me always.

xoxo,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella wrote her last words of her latest diary entry and sat back with the journal and her light blue pen in her lap. Words were going through her head as she remembered the conversation her friends had at Charpon's in the afternoon.

_"Everyone's going to Charlotte's party on Tuesday, right?" Taylor brought up. Their orders just came to their table and they're all munching on their food._

_"Why did she have to have it on a school night?" Kelsi said._

_"That's the point. It's a going back to school drunk and happy party. If we don't get drunk there, it's no point of celebrating that the summer's over."_

_"Did you notice that this is going to be our last summer before the summer where we just head to college?" Troy said. Everyone sighed._

_"Don't remind us. When school starts, that's when we start worrying about college applications," Sharpay said, rubbing her forehead._

_"And I seriously need to get a scholarship!" Taylor shouted._

_"Me too. I don't think my parents would be happy that they have to pay for my college tuition," Troy said. Chad and Jason agreed._

_"I'm just waiting to be discovered," Sharpay said freely._

_"Shar, believe me, a million years later you will find yourself begging for money with hobos standing beside you, thinking the same damn thing." Sharpay gasped._

_"I will not. I have my parents. And you guys, of course." She smiled as everyone else looked away, pretending they don't know her. "You guys!"_

_"We're kidding. But seriously, you can't depend on other people forever. Didn't you say you wanted to go to Julliard?" Sharpay nodded._

_"That's why this year's production, Daddy said he's getting scouts from Julliard to watch me. I'll be a pitch in for sure."_

_"I'm planning to go to Broadway to be a musical composer, so I'm aiming for NYU," Kelsi said._

_"Me too! I'm studying fashion there!" Gabriella exclaimed._

_"Then I guess I'm going to Columbia since it's closer to you," Troy said._

_"I thought you wanted to go to Dartmouth?" Chad said. Gabriella looked at him confused._

_"Well, I don't want to leave Gabi." Chad shrugged. Gabriella looked back at her plate and played with her food, thinking about Troy's and Chad's words._

Gabriella rubbed her forehead in frustration. She knew Troy wanted to go to Dartmouth for a long time since the last scout that visited his last basketball game said he's about to get a full ride scholarship. She also knew Dartmouth is only a few states away, but Columbia was a lot closer since it was in New York City too. She didn't want Troy to give up his dream college just to follow her. That would be selfish and she didn't want to be the bad girlfriend. In the past when Troy and she were unofficially together, she had treated him like an abusive mother. She learned her mistakes when Taylor pulled her back one day Troy was ignoring everyone and told her that Troy was mad for her egocentric behavior. She apologized to Troy after, which got Troy to calm down a little but it was basketball that caused him to be in a bad mood. Even though Troy was mad about something else, Gabriella still thought she owed him more than her life. He brought a lot of fun to her life and she loved being with him, even when it's fighting against Gossip Girl or scandalous rumors. Troy was always by her side and until now, she had never really appreciated it.

Gabriella entered her lock code from her iPhone and checked the time. It was a little after midnight, which meant Troy might be awake. Troy wasn't mad at her now, but she put the phone down and took the college thought out of her mind. She didn't want to bother Troy for her rant just because she wasn't feeling too good about it. A good night sleep was a better cure than letting your problems out that could be solved in the future. It's still summer, so why is she already worrying about college?

* * *

Troy flipped his basketball pillow up in the air again and again. The whole conversation about college popped in his mind again. Sure, he loved Gabriella and he wanted to be there for her forever, but is going to a college that he has no interest on going to help his relationship with Gabriella? He wanted to go to Dartmouth, but that was in Hanover, New Hampshire. If Vermont wasn't in between them, New York would be right next to New Hampshire and Troy wouldn't have a problem balancing to visit Gabriella at NYU and going to Dartmouth. We're in reality, so of course Vermont is still in between. Troy flipped his basketball pillow again and with frustration threw it across the room to the wall. His father came in just in time to see the basketball pillow hit the wall and collapse down on the ground.

"What's wrong, Troy?" His father asked, concerned. Troy grunted and crossed his arms.

"Nothing." Jack Bolton took a seat near Troy's feet at the edge of his bed.

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

"That's because I don't need you butting into my business!" Troy groaned again and covered his face with his green pillow.

"Are you sure? You're in a bad mood." Jack didn't get mad easily, but he did get stern when it came to basketball. Usually, the punishment came form Laura's mouth.

"Do you seriously wanna talk, Dad?" Jack nodded, knowing that he's going to get the problem out of Troy.

"Gabi wants to go to NYU and I want to go to Dartmouth, but it's two states away from each other so our relationship would never work that way, so I thought I would go to Columbia since it's in New York City too. But I'm just regretting everything because I've always wanted to go to Dartmouth but I don't want to end my relationship with Gabi. We just started a few months ago and I don't want it to end just like that, but a long distance relationship is hard to handle when you don't see the person so much and I'm afraid that someone's going to hit on Gabi and she's going to like it and forget about me. I don't want to be overprotective and possessive, but it's just all getting into my head and I just don't know what to do." Troy looked at his dad, finished with his rant while Jack was still breathing in that his son is finally worried about college.

"Well, let's start with summer. Summer hasn't even ended yet so why are you worrying about it now?"

"Because we had this conversation at Charpon's today and Gabi wants to go to NYU and I just blurted out that I'll go to Columbia to follow her because I love her that much, but suddenly Chad just spits out that he always thought I wanted to go to Dartmouth when I do, but I don't want to leave Gabi."

"Do you know how Gabi's reacting to this?" Troy rolled his eyes and his jaw was open.

"Oh my god, she's like happier than a kid getting a million lollipops on Halloween."

"Okay… Do you want to be with Gabi and risk your dream college or do you want to go straight to Dartmouth and tell Gabi to hold on to your relationship with her?"

"I don't want to hold her back. It's going to get her nuts just thinking if we can still be together after college."

"You never know. Your mother and I went to different places and we still managed to stay in contact." Troy looked at him dumbfounded.

"You were a drop out in high school and mom went to U of A. It's not really a long distance."

"Can you still manage the relationship when you don't see each other as much?" Troy stood silent for a minute before answering.

"I seriously don't know."

"Well then son, you sure have a lot to think about." Jack patted his son's leg before getting up and leaving the room. Troy sat there in silence for a few seconds before getting to get the basketball pillow off the floor. He jumped back onto the bed and turned off his lights. He cuddled with the basketball pillow, squeezing out all his problems away.

* * *

"Gabi… did you get your beauty sleep last night?" Gabriella swatted Sharpay's arm.

"As a matter of fact, I couldn't." Gabriella rubbed her red, puffy eyes. She couldn't get some sleep last night because of the conversation she had with the gang yesterday.

"What got you pulling an all nighter last night?" Taylor asked. Gabriella bit her lip. She didn't want to tell the girls yet what was on her mind yet. She thinks it's better to just think about it when they actually start applying for college.

"Nothing. I'm just paranoid about stuff."

"We're here to talk, you know."

"Of course I know. You guys are my best friends."

"And we're always going to kick Troy's butt whenever he makes you cry…" Sharpay cut in, not even paying attention to the girls as she pulled out a purple oversized fleece sweater that hangs on your shoulders. She pulled it to her body to see if she looked good in it. "Will this sweater make me look like a pregnant whale?" Taylor rolled her eyes. Sharpay was always dressed for best, so she must always get the best opinions for her clothes.

"I'm sure you can pull off that sweater without being pregnant," Taylor insisted. Sharpay shrugged her shoulders and placed the clothing back in its rack.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Gabriella nodded. Her phone went off with her newest ringtone 'Love Lockdown' by Kanye West. She smiled when she saw the familiar photo of last year's Valentine's day with her beau holding the brown teddy bear holding a mini stuffed heart pillow that he gave her that included a heart shaped cover full of chocolate. She touched the answer button and held it to her ear.

"Hey baby," she greeted her boyfriend. She could hear him chuckle.

"Hello to you sweet thang," he said slowly. Gabriella immediately could tell he was drunk.

"Have you been drinking?" He laughed in response. She also heard Chad yelling at Troy about taking his glass of vodka away and then a crash. "What's going on there?!" There was no response until someone picked up the phone.

"Umm… Gabs, we'll have to call you back. Troy's a little… down," Chad said. He hung up before Gabriella could reply. Gabriella touched the end button and grabbed her stuff.

"I'm going over to Troy's or Chad's. There's something wrong."

"We'll go with you," Taylor insisted. They waited until Sharpay noticed them staring at her.

"What?"

"Let's go. We're going over to Troy's. Or Chad's if he's over there." Sharpay groaned. She gave up, placing the cashmere sweater back on the rack. They left to go see what's wrong with Troy.

* * *

"Dude, stop drinking." Troy poured another glass of pure vodka as he wrestled with Chad. He managed to distract Chad and gulped down the drink. Chad groaned and took the vodka into his hands. "Drinking is not going to helping. Knowing Gabi, she's coming here right now."

"I yeeeee donnnnnnnn'tttt cahhhhhh-airrrrrrrrr," he said, drunk. He tried to reach Chad but Chad took one step back and Troy fell on the floor. He moaned as he tried to get up. The doorbell rang several times; Chad could tell the person on the other side was getting impatient.

"Wait here," he told Troy. Troy couldn't move anyways as he was holding his side in pain. Chad ran over to the door and was instantly pushed out of the way.

"Where the fuck is he?" Gabriella shouted, looking around for her boyfriend. Sharpay and Taylor followed inside, looking like they were in a car that was being driven 108 miles per hour.

"He's in the kitchen," Chad pointed to the kitchen and Gabriella ran in there.

"You might want to pull Gabi back from Troy. She's going to get a butcher knife and slice his lips off," Taylor warned her boyfriend.

"At least that's what she said," Sharpay said. Chad ran into the kitchen, finding Gabriella lifting Troy onto the chair next to him. When she finally succeeding in getting him on the chair, she slapped his head so hard he fell on the floor again.

"Gabi!" Sharpay yelled. Chad ran over and helped his best friend up. Troy grasped his head in pain.

"Hangover hurts," Troy groaned. He looked up at Gabriella. "Don't you know not to hit a guy who has a huge headache from drinking?" Gabriella glared at him.

"Then maybe you shouldn't drink then," she snapped back. Chad glared at her and shook his head.

"Gabriella, this isn't the time to lecture him. He's in the down mood and you don't even know why," Chad strictly said. Gabriella's face dropped. That's right; she didn't know why he was even acting like this. He was happy yesterday, giving her kisses across her neck and jaw. Now he looked like he was too tired to even touch her, to let her know that he was okay. Of course though, he's not okay. She leaned down at her beau.

"Troy," she caressed his cheek, "are you okay? Why are you drinking again?" Troy coughed a little before looking like he was about to barf. Gabriella stepped back, allowing Chad to quickly lead Troy into the bathroom and let him barf his guts out.

"Gabi, you should stop overreacting. Troy looks like he's going through something. When he's ready, he'll tell you," Taylor patted Gabriella's back. Gabriella nodded sadly.

"I know. I'm just worried."

"Are you going to stay here?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm going to take him back to my house. You guys wanna leave?"

"Yeah, sorry. I have ballet lessons in a half an hour," Sharpay apologized, "We'll call you when we have time." Taylor nodded and hugged goodbye to Gabriella. Sharpay and Taylor left together, driving in Sharpay's car. Chad soon came out of the hallway behind Gabriella.

"He's on one of the guestroom bed. You say you wanna bring him home?" Gabriella nodded and headed toward the hallway Chad just came out of.

"I'm bringing him to my house. My mom's flight to Ecuador is tonight so she won't mind. Can I borrow your car?" Chad followed her to the guestroom Troy's in.

"Yeah you can take the Volvo." Chad walked inside the dark guestroom and helped lift Troy out of the bed. Gabriella helped by holding Troy's other arm as they tried dragging Troy out to Chad's car. Chad unlocked his car and set Troy in the passenger. He threw Gabriella on the driver side of his car. He closed Troy's door and peeked inside. "Remember to bring it back on the first day of school."

"Great, that's in two days," Gabriella complained sarcastically. Chad chuckled and left to go back in his house. Gabriella turned on the engine and drove out of Chad's driveway.

* * *

After many tries of getting Troy onto her bed, she managed to lay him down on her bed. Troy groaned and tried to turn but he grabbed his forehead.

"Don't move," Gabriella warned. She ran to her bathroom, wet a towel, and ran back into her room to put it over his head. She brushed her knuckles over his face and looked at him. His pale face was scrunching up from the headache Gabriella could tell he was having. She planted a kiss on his cheek before getting some Aspirin for her beloved.

* * *

It's not everyday you find the hottest girl in East High with her boyfriend while her boyfriend is drinking himself away.

In two days will be our worst nightmares: school is back. It's time to end our summer vacations filled with alcohol and summer hookups and get back to finish our last year with some dignity and pride.

Now I'm off to get a good night sleep so I can do some last day school shopping. And that includes preparing an outfit for the second day of school. That's right, I'll always look spectacular to you. Luckily, everyone looks awesome so you won't know who I am.

xoxo always and forever,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. I haven't had time to type up stories and as the days get closer, I'm getting more busier. It's spring break next month for me so hopefully I'll get some stories done. I don't think I'm going to start new stories anytime soon. I'm just going to update the stories I have now and then just finish from there. After I'm done, I guess I'll just take a long break from Fanfic and just read instead of write. I know you guys love my stories but I'm just way too busy and I can't manage school work, flute, chinese school, choir, and soon-to-be orchestra so I apologize but I hope you'll just love what I give you soon. Thanks for all the support. I love you guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

Good morning you Gossip lovers!

Grab your Jansport school backpacks (or your Balenciaga handbags) and pack your school supplies (in some girls' cases, makeup and emergency tampons). Today is the first day school back! (And I'm already having senioritis.)

**TB** is caught buying a Caramel Frappucino at Starbucks on his way to school. We don't see any girl around. Is he on his way to pick **GM **up? We're not sure. **CD **at home, fluffing his big mountain of hair we call an afro. How does he get it so fluffed up? It's like touching a brown sheep. Jaykay. **KN **is already at the music room writing up songs. Is she already preparing for another musical? It's only the first day back and the fall musicale is already in session to be its best this year. **ZB **appeared to be in the cooking classroom with a batch of oatmeal cookies on the table. It's not a fulfilled first day without some cookies in our mouths.

Now it's my turn getting ready for my first school. See you in homeroom!

Even I know you love me.

xoxo,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Don't you see that bigger is better, and better is bigger? A little bit is never enough, no no. _Sharpay Evans repeated in her mind while strutting down the newly fresh hallways filled with returning students and incoming freshmen. The floors were neatly polished and the lockers' graffiti from last year were washed off. It looked like the school was remodeled. Sharpay knew it was because of her daddy's money that made this school to its best.

She walked past the cooking classroom and immediately smelled the oatmeal. She grinned and entered the classroom and saw nobody but one person was there.

"Hey babe," she greeted her boyfriend. She walked over and planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving a pink lipstick stain on his cheek.

"Hold on…" Zeke stepped away from her as he quickly set down the last batch of cookies. He removed the gloves and turned off the stove. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sharpay jump on the counter and crossed her legs. She was wearing a white short-sleeved fleece shirt that had the sleeves tied together with strings and a hot pink leather skirt. She had hot pink leather high heel boots to match.

"You look… pink today."

"Aren't I always?" Zeke walked over and placed his hands around her waist. She leaned down and lightly kissed his lips. "Am I allowed to have one of those cookies?"

"It's for the whole gang. So if you're in the gang, of course you can have some." Sharpay smiled as she kissed him again, but this time Zeke's hand came up and rubbed the back of her neck. He pulled her closer so he could open his mouth and lick the bottom of her lip. Looks like someone tasted their cooking before he cooked it.

* * *

Kelsi wrote the last lyrics of the latest song she had written before packing it in her book bag. She was excited to show Ryan, the choreographer of this year's fall musicale, and let him know that she was ready full on to be the composer, a.k.a. playmaker to Troy, of the fall musicale. She turned off the lamp light before locking the door on her way out to the hallway. She turned left to go to the stairs that led up to the hallway where her locker was. She entered the corridors and stepped her way up. She heard some moaning on her way up. She made a face as she heard more moaning from the empty classroom above. She sneaked closer and peeked in through the glass space on the door.

There she saw, was Ryan and a girl… fucking each other.

_Oh my damn. _Kelsi gasped as she saw Ryan cover the girl's face with kisses as he… Ew, she shouldn't even be describing it. She took her phone out and took a picture of the scene. She opened up a new text and applied the picture into the text message.

_To 44475 (GGIRL)_

_RE and mystery girl getting it on._

_KN_

Kelsi pressed send, blinding the screen with an animation of a letter flying away from the screen. She snapped the phone shut and walked the rest of the way to her locker.

* * *

Gabriella pulled back from Troy's lips as she sat straight in the passenger seat. She pulled out her MAC lipgloss and reapplied her lips. Troy smoothed out his red East High Wildcat t-shirt with LeBron James's autograph on it when he came to their school in sophomore year for a basketball country-wide charity that East High held. He patted the autograph name for good luck and pulled his girlfriend on his lap again.

"We're going to be late for homeroom. It's not good being late on the first day." Gabriella was cut off as she giggled when Troy sucked on her neck.

"Darbus won't mind," he mumbled into her hair.

"Who says I have Darbus this year?" Troy's head popped up.

"You told me…" Gabriella giggled, planting a glossy kiss on his cheek.

"I'm kidding. Now let's go!" She stepped out of Troy's car before he could answer. He practically ran on the other side to grab Gabriella's hand. "Eager much?"

"Always for you." They kissed one more time before entering for their first day of their last year in high school.

* * *

Sharpay and Zeke held hands toward her two pink lockers that are linked together. She twirled her combination and opened it, revealing a whole wardrobe closet. She pulled out her plastic tiara and set it on her head. Zeke pulled out the cheesecake recipe that he left on the last day of junior year in her locker. Suddenly, a petite blonde girl appeared out of nowhere. Sharpay raised her eyebrows.

"Who are you?" Sharpay snapped. The blonde smiled.

"Hi I'm Tiara Gold. I've just transferred her from London and I heard that you've needed an assistant?" the blonde said with an English accent. Sharpay smiled; this girl is touché.

"Résumé?" Tiara slapped some papers on Sharpay's hand. Zeke took it and read through it.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Tiara asked.

"What do you think?" Sharpay answered rudely.

"Shar, don't be mean," Zeke warned her. He looked at Tiara. "It says here you're a sophomore year?"

"Yes, class of 2010." Sharpay rolled her eyes. Everyone knows class of 2008 rules the school right now.

"I think she's good for the job." Sharpay raised her eyebrows and peeked over Zeke's shoulder. "It says here she's also in the drama department from her school in London. She basically has the same interests as you, Shar." She looked at the petite sophomore and eyed her holding a pink paper bag.

"What's that?" She pointed out. Tiara looked at her hand and gasped.

"Oh, this is for you." She handed the bag to Sharpay. "This is your nonfat no foam soy latte with your one pack of organic sweetener ready to go." Sharpay smirked.

"I'll send you my wardrobe schedule tomorrow morning so we can match." She slammed her locker. "If you have any orange, get rid of it." Tiara smiled. Sharpay grabbed Zeke's hand and pulled him down the hallway.

* * *

Everyone appeared to arrive Darbus's homeroom early today. Sharpay and Zeke entered along with Tiara trailing behind. Sharpay stopped and turned around. "You're in my homeroom?" Tiara nodded pleasantly. Sharpay gave her a fake smile before seating in her regular seat in the front of the room. Zeke took a seat across from her. Tiara sat the other seat across from Sharpay. Chad was already seated next to Zeke and Troy sat in front of Chad. Martha took a seat next to Troy. Taylor sat behind Zeke with Gabriella sitting behind her. Jason sat next to Gabriella. Kelsi sat the other empty seat next to Chad. Ryan sat behind his twin sister.

Everyone sat in their regular seat but some new students were transferred in. Two guys who appeared to be best friends came in laughing and took the two seats behind Chad and Kelsi. Troy recognized them both as Jimmie, also known as 'the Rocketman', and Donny, his best friend. They were the only freshmen in junior varsity basketball team last year. Ever since Troy became junior varsity captain last year, Jimmie idolized Troy. Troy thought it was cute at first, but then Jimmie kept stealing glances at Troy and trying to imitate Troy's every move. It was annoying. He better not try out of varsity this year.

The bell rang and Ms. Darbus stood up with open arms.

"Welcome back, students to another year of high school. I'm Ms. Darbus, as most of you know. As for others, this will be a warning for the new students. Do not ever pull out your cell phone in class. You will result in an afterschool detention in the theater and I will give you a lecture, not about your behavior, but about the history of the theatre and I know most of you already heard that. Those of you who knows it should know it's at least a half hour of nonstop talking that will cause you to fall asleep so I suggest you avoid getting in trouble so you won't have to face it." Some students laughed as Ms. Darbus laughed along with them. "Now announcements will be from our class president, Miss Taylor McKessie." The gang clapped as Taylor stood up and walked to the back of the room. She pushed the chalkboard to reveal a chalkboard full with announcements.

"Today is the first day of school back. If you're not satisfied with your schedule, please see Miss Carter for schedule changes but only if you want to change a grade level class, an honors class, or an elective. For others, you must have a good reason to change or the office won't waste their time with you." She grabbed a yardstick and slapped it to the second bullet on the board. "The fall musicale is based on the original musical, Hairspray. Anyone who wants to try out must go to the first auditions on Tuesday, October 3rd. Callbacks will be during free period on Wednesday, October 11th. No experience required." She slapped the stick to the last bullet on the board. "Today's lunch special…" She glared at Chad playfully. "is New York Deli." She slapped the stick loudly and returned to her seat.

"Thank you Miss McKessie." The bell rang as the students were eager to leave the classroom as soon as Ms. Darbus dismisses them. The whole gang met right outside. Sharpay and Zeke were the last ones to be out, including Tiara right behind her.

"I'll see you later uhh…" Sharpay thought for a second.

"Tiara," Zeke reminded her in her ear.

"Right, Tiara. I'll see you later." Tiara smiled before trotting off.

"Who's she?" Chad asked, his eyes following Tiara's trail down the hall. Taylor smack his afro. He didn't react until three seconds later. "Did you just smack my afro?" Taylor shook her head. Chad fluffed his afro anyways. "So who's she?"

"Sharpay's new assistant," Zeke answered for her.

"Why do you need an assistant?" Gabriella questioned. Troy's arms wrapped around Gabriella's waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"With the fall musicale, college applications, and my weekly yoga lessons with my private yoga instructor, I need to keep track and use my time well. You all know that I can't handle the crap by myself so I needed an assistant."

"Why don't you get Zeke to help you?"

"He's busy with his own stuff. Besides, he's my snukky-puss. I can't let him do my work." She gave him a sloppy kiss on the corner of his mouth. Chad winced at the sight disgustedly.

"Please, get a room. And since we're in a school, go get a classroom." Kelsi and Taylor chuckled at his joke. Sharpay and Zeke rolled their eyes.

"C'mon, let's go to class." Sharpay dragged Zeke away. Jason, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor waved goodbye to the others as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Ryan pulled his shirt over his head as he heard the homeroom bell, signaling everyone that homeroom is over. His little friend was on the other side of the room pulling her skirt on over her white granny panties.

"We didn't get to go to homeroom. What if the teacher finds out? I can't get a Saturday detention!" his friend cried.

"Calm down. It's the first day back. Just say you just got back from vacation and everything will be fine," Ryan said. He rolled his eyes at his friend's whining.

"Then can we go to class now? I don't want to get a detention!" She grabbed his hand to pull him out of the empty band classroom, but he reluctantly pulled away.

"No we're done." Her eyes widened.

"Done?"

"Yeah, we're done. I can't handle a whiny girl."

"But… but you said you would introduce me to your sister and your friends."

"Why should I? They're going to think that I have a whiny girlfriend."

"But you promise!" Ryan laughed, not caring about the girl standing in front of him.

"Some promises are meant to be kept, but some promises are just meant to be broken."

"You're a jerk!" Ryan laughed again.

"I know." The girl stood there crying, not believing that this was happening. Ryan, being an Evan, didn't care and left her there. He was to find another candidate before his mother brings up the words: senior homecoming.

* * *

Jason waved goodbye to his basketball friends before meeting up with his girlfriend for a year. He shoved his way through the students, ignoring the 'hey what's up's and the hands sticking out to do their guy handshakes. He turned left toward the music room where he knew Kelsi would be in, preparing for the fall musicale. It was going to be extravagant, he heard, and Kelsi was putting 200% of her guts into this. Some Julliard and Columbia representatives were coming to watch her composition, so it was a big deal that Kelsi gets this right and perfect. Jason believed that she'll do a great job and so did everyone else, but everyone's opinions weren't the important ones; it was the representatives' opinion that could get her the scholarship she needed for a better future.

He spotted Kelsi playing the piano while fixing some errors on her music sheets. She continued playing as Jason sneaked in and quietly closed the door behind him. He tiptoed to Kelsi as he covered her eyes, failing since she was wearing her glasses.

"Guess who?"

"Do you really want me to guess if it's my boyfriend?" Jason laughed as he took a seat next to her on the piano bench.

"So how is the musical going?"

"I'm thinking about adding another song to the musical. We already know the other songs in it but I feel like I need to contribute one more for the sake of keeping East High's name in its place for creating the best songs there is. It's a lot of pressure too." Jason grabbed Kelsi's face and faced it toward him.

"Kelsi, you are going to do great. You know it." Kelsi's head nodded. Jason smiled and pecked her lips. "C'mon the gang's waiting near the fountain." Kelsi nodded and grabbed her music sheets and pencil. She stuffed it into her backpack. Jason grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the music room. They ran to the front where the gang were waiting for them.

Suddenly everyone's cell phones started ringing different tones. They all pulled out their phones. Troy leaned back against the fountain, flipped his LG Xenon, and his eyes widened. Gabriella was furiously tapping on her iPhone and moving her finger up and down. Sharpay covered her mouth, looking at her pink iPhone and almost crying. Zeke slided his Samsung Glyde back and forth, checking to see if the text message was a joke and it's just going to pop up temporarily on his screen. Taylor looked like she was about to explode, looking at her LG Versa and clicking buttons. Chad flipped his LG Voyager, disappointed at what he just saw. Jason tapped on his LG Dare to also check if this was a joke. Kelsi still hasn't gotten a clue what people were so worried about. She pulled out her red Envy V2 and her jaw dropped. Oh my god she was in so much trouble...

Everyone turned to the same direction: toward the buses. Ryan was sitting in front of the bus checking his Blackberry Storm. His eyes widened at the text message.

_Spotted Drama boy getting himself into a lot of drama. Some say you must play a lot of characters in order to get better at your acting. Well here's actor boy playing the part of a player having secret sex with someone who isn't in their league. Being a senior, it must have taken a lot of gut to start a secret rendezvous with a freshmen. So ready to play another part? You're about to play the part of the student at school who have just been caught being a victim of a nude scandal. Have fun with your new role._

"Ryan, what do you have to say for this?!" Sharpay shouted angrily. Ryan looked up at his sister embarassed. He turned away not answering and walked to his car. "I can't believe he would just ditch me like that. I'm his sister!"

"Shar, calm down. He just got a lot of stuff going through his mind right now," Zeke soothed her. He rubbed her arms calmly while she stood there with tears running down her face. She shook her head and walked alone to her own car.

"Bitch," everyone heard Gabriella say.

* * *

Aw poor **GM**. Haven't anyone ever tell you dirty mouths will get you to hell? Too late, you're already in it.

Anyway **RE**, I'm sorry for the blast but you should've known better. If you didn't do your dirty deed, I would've sent it as a fake email to scare people. Unfortunately, the whole thing is true and we all know I wouldn't lie if I have proof. I can't say I apologize because I never apologize for other people's mistakes.

Ta ta for now.

xoxo,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: Hey sorry for the really slow update. Sophomore year is finally over! Finals are done and its the summer. I promise I'll work on some chapters as soon as I can. **

**Another announcement, I need another editor because it seems my last editor doesn't go on FF anymore so I still need someone to check over my grammar mistakes. If you think you are good at fixing writing, PM asap. I really need one and you can tell that this chapter is kind of unedited either. Thank you so much!**

**I'll be going to Taiwan soon so I really don't know if I can write more of my stories. I'll try to find a way. Love ya!**

**--Carol**


	4. Chapter 4 THE REAL CHAPTER

Surprise surprise!

New scandals and new crazy goodness! All brought to you by the only one who can get the inside scoop and all the latest gossip on the group you love!

I have sent out the latest scoop on **RE**. As all of you know, the past **RE** not only was an ex-fling of Miss **GM** but also the starter of drama between **GM** and her now beloved **TB**. Of course this year he decided to start anew with his own secret: his new summer fling with a freshmen. Word on the street is he has already dumped the girl before the text has been sent out and the girl is crying her eyes out on the school sidewalk. Please don't go off and cut yourself. Honestly, **RE** is not worth it.

I'll be giving you the fresh news once I get the behind the scenes. But until then…

You know you love me.

xoxo,

Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 4**

She paced back and forth, really giving it a thought why her brother would even make this horrible public mistake. It wasn't that she was afraid her brother would get into this fling, but the fact that now it is out publicly and all over Gossip Girl, she has to protect her brother's reputation and hers herself. Sharpay Evans isn't going to let a school blogger ruin the Evans' reputations especially when her reputation is at stakes. She tapped her hip, furiously thinking through the whole scene after school. Ryan soon admitted his mistake and sincerely apologized. Sharpay knew he was only apologizing because people found out; he wasn't really apologizing because he hurt the girl. His apology was only temporarily and soon he'll be hunting down another girl to have a one-night stand with. Ryan had been this way since he got over Gabriella. It's not that he still liked her; he just didn't want to be the dumpee again. Ryan's self esteem fell when Gabriella didn't want to take him back and the only way to bring himself back up was to play other girls. It wasn't fair to him or to the girls but Sharpay knew telling him that would just piss him off and cause another sibling silent treatment or Sharpay throwing stuff at her brother not caring that none of it actually hits him. All she could do is pray that her brother doesn't do anything stupid for her to come in his room at night with a butcher knife.

She grabbed her phone and scrolled down to her favorite person to vent to. Even though she never imagined her venting to him, it always felt good to scream at him until he gets annoyed. Her specialty has always been to annoy people and she was damn proud of it. She tapped the person's name and pressed the iPhone to her ear.

"You're a dick. You know that?" the person on the other line said.

"I know. That's the whole point of me being in your life," she chuckled to herself.

"What do you want, Shar?"

"You know what happened today, right Bolton?" Troy sighed into the phone. She could feel him nodding over the phone.

"What about it?"

"I wanna talk about it."

"With me?"

"No I just called you because I wanted to tell you your ass looked nice today," she said with sarcasm. "Of course I want to talk about it with you."

"And I'm assuming there's going to be yelling and ranting?"

"You're smart enough to know…"

"My IQ isn't that low."

"Well are you going to listen or not?"

"Doesn't look like I have a choice. If I hung up on you, I would sure be looking forward to hell."

"No shit."

"So talk to me."

* * *

Gabriella wiped the sweat off her face with the towel around her neck. She ran a couple more steps before turning off the machine. Her hands pushed herself up from collapsing on the machine. Her purple headband kept her bangs from falling onto her face but the jogging and jumping caused some hair to fall loose. She had on a purple tanktop that curved around her perfect breasts and hips and a black Adidas shorts that curved tightly around her butt. She had some purple and gray Nikes with her lowcut socks not visible from her ankles.

Kelsi looked at Gabriella wiping the sweat off her forehead again. She was jealous of Gabriella's perfect body, how it curves just right and that she didn't really have any body fat. She wondered how she satisfied Troy Bolton everyday with her sexy body. She definitely looked good in a bikini two piece and she had guys throwing themselves at her almost everyday. With Troy Bolton by her side, he seemed to scared off most of them but some guys just don't see the danger of Troy's anger and still got close to her. In result, they usually ended up with a bloody nose or a black eye. "Done with workout?" Kelsi asked her, who was riding the machine that was shaped like a bicycle. She nodded before stepping off and waiting for Kelsi to be finished. The machine beeped once and Kelsi turned it off before getting off. She had on a green t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants with 'East High' written down her leg in red bold letters. They trotted off to the girls' locker room to end the day with a relaxing shower.

"You've been quiet since afterschool today," Gabriella spoke up. Kelsi looked up at her.

"What makes you think that?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't say anything on the ride home. Jason asked you a couple times if you were okay and all you did was nod."

"I was just thinking through my musical compositions." Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah right. Tell me girl, what's up?"

"I don't know if I should say."

"Why not? You know I won't tell anyone. We're best friends."

"Your best friend is Taylor though." They entered the locker room full of women and girls showering and getting dressed.

"Taylor is not my only best friend. You and Shar are also my best friends." Gabriella and Kelsi opened their lockers and pulled out their big towels along with their shampoo, conditioning, soap, etc.

"Well I don't know. It's kinda… has to do with Ryan and his fling." Gabriella smirked.

"I don't get how you can't trust me." Gabriella entered a shower stall. Kelsi entered the stall next to her.

As Kelsi showered, she wondered how she was going to tell Gabriella. She didn't want her to go off telling Sharpay and then her telling Ryan. If Ryan found out she was behind how Gossip Girl got the information, he will try to make her life miserable. Unlike Gabriella and Sharpay, she didn't like being under Gossip Girl's radar. Even though she knows Gossip Girl sometimes tracks her down and reports her appearances, she didn't want Gossip Girl posting rumors and lies about her. She's already done it to Gabriella, Troy, Ryan, and some other people in their group who she couldn't remember right now. If she started to report on Kelsi, she wouldn't know how to handle it.

Kelsi finished a little before Gabriella. She was already getting dressed near her locker when Gabriella came out only wrapped with a white towel.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Gabi," Kelsi said when they were changing together. "I'm just really scared how you'll react." Gabriella's eyes widened and she grabbed Kelsi's wrist.

"You didn't cheat on Jason did you?" Kelsi's mouth dropped in disgust.

"What? No. Hell no. What makes you think that?" Gabriella released her grip and continued changing.

"Nothing. Go on." She looked down and pulled her skinny jeans on.

"It's just… what if you know you've done something that you knew was wrong but you still did it anyways? Like something you've thought through but still went on and done it…" Kelsi started putting her white Forever 21 long sleeve and rolled her sleeves to her elbows. She pulled up her gray skinny jeans to her waist and buttoned it. She looked up to see Gabriella already dressed in a purple sundress, her tan legs flawlessly showing.

"Well if nothing can stop you, then it's okay to do it. It just depends how bad is it?"

"It's a you-might-lose-a-friendship-with-someone-or-two thing."

"What did you do, Kels? You're not really the bad person in the group. I'm sure you're just overreacting." Kelsi sighed. It's not like Gabriella would tell the world what she did, especially Ryan. Ryan and Gabriella don't really talk anymore ever since he kind of ruined her relationship with Troy in the past.

"I sent the text to Gossip Girl about Ryan." Gabriella's eyes widened. What. The. Fuck?

"Oh my god." Gabriella shook her head, trying not to believe what she heard. "No way, how did you even get proof?"

"I was passing by up the stairs and he was having sex with a girl. I couldn't see her face but I manage to get a picture of him naked."

"That's just so wrong. Very disturbing and wrong. Nobody likes to be exposed into the public with no clothes."

"I know. I really regret it but I already sent it to her and you know you can't cancel texts once you send them." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Kelsi, what were you thinking? I thought you were friends with Ryan." Kelsi gripped Gabriella's arm.

"Please, you can't tell anyone. Sharpay will kill me."

"This is her brother. Of course she would care!"

"Just please. I don't want them to know. The Twin Terrors will kill literally." Gabriella sighed. Sharpay was one of her best friends; they never kept secrets from each other. Guess there's always a first for everything.

* * *

The next day at school, everyone was already talking about the new blast from Gossip Girl. Students were whispering together how it was typical for an Evans to pull this scandal off again, remembering last year when Sharpay had lost her virginity to Troy Bolton and then pretending that she didn't lose it so she would "lose" it again to her current boyfriend, Zeke Baylor. If an Evans had to pretend to lose her virginity, then of course they aren't surprised that another Evans would have sex with a freshman and then break it off with her before Gossip Girl could send any information about it.

The East High gang just had to deal with it but of course they want to beat the living shit out of those people talking about their friends. Chad had to be held back for almost going over to a couple of guys who were talking about how Ryan is only aiming for freshmen because his dick can't get anywhere else than underclassmen. Zeke almost wanted to go to those sophomore girls to teach them a lesson about not talking about Sharpay saying she's a whore for having a brother who would even try to come near a freshmen, but Gabriella held him back saying it isn't worth it. This whole situation isn't worth it but obviously it's always a big deal when Gossip Girl makes it a big deal.

"I hate these rumors. If it were a guy, I would pound his face in so many times the only face he can get it replaced with is Chucky Norris's face," Chad said angrily. Sharpay hid her face in Zeke's shoulder. Zeke rubbed Sharpay's arm soothingly, also angry about this whole thing but still wanted to help her through it.

"We all hate it but we just gotta live with it. We can't stop these rumors from spreading. It'll die down once someone spread some other rumor or whatever. You know that," Zeke said.

"Who would do such a thing and send this to Gossip Girl? They must have had some inside scoop to this," Sharpay said. Gabriella looked at Kelsi, who looked down with Jason's arm around her.

"I don't know but it's sickening just hearing about it," Troy replied.

"C'mon guys. Don't take it personally. Let's just all forget about it and focus on that we're going to have fun this weekend. Remember, it's my cousin Kianna's wedding and we're all invited," Gabriella said trying to lighten up everyone's mood.

"I'm so glad for Kianna and Ian. They're so cute together," Sharpay commented.

"I can't believe they're already getting married. They didn't just meet like last year?" Taylor asked. Gabriella nodded.

"They met at my other cousin's bar mitzvah party. It's weird though. He wasn't Jewish." They all laughed.

"So we're agree? We'll meet up at Gabriella's so we can go in her limo to Santa Fe?" Everyone nodded agreeing. The bell rang and they split off to their classes.

* * *

After school, Troy and Gabriella left their friends to go to the shopping center that just opened across town. They took Troy's Bentley from his dad and drove toward the new parking lot. Troy got out and went on the other side to open Gabriella's door. She got out and he laced their fingers together before pulling her in the Michael Kors store. She went to the left section of the store and looked through some racks with Troy taking a white seat in the middle of the store.

"Troy, how does this look on me?" She pulled a blue short sleeve dress that's tight around the waist and thighs.

"I think it would look cute on you." He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He snuggled against her shoulder and kissed it.

"So do you know what's up with Ryan and his new freshman girl?" Gabriella brought up, already knowing Kelsi's side of the story. She looked through more clothes as Troy kissed her neck and then sat back down. Troy didn't want to bring up what Sharpay told him last night since it was personal and he was already surprised that Sharpay picked him to talk about the situation.

"Well Shar did tell me some of her side of the story." Gabriella stopped moving clothes.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just that Sharpay thinks it's going a little too far, you know? So what her brother hooks up with a freshman?"

"The fact that she is a freshman. That's three years from our age."

"But Ryan isn't eighteen yet. It's not like he's a pedophile for having sex with her. We're still in high school. People need to know that there will be people who have sex in high school in all ages."

"Freshmen are way too young to even be thinking about sex." Gabriella turned facing Troy, her hand on her waist. "How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"Ummm…" Troy flipped out his Xenon and clicked a few buttons. "Sophomore year, somewhere around there."

"Exactly. Sophomore year. I'm not saying that's okay but at least sophomore year is older than freshmen year."

"Chill out Gabi. This isn't any of our business."

"Ryan's our friend. We should care for them especially that now it's out to the public."

"Well we will but let's just let this die down before we do anything about this. Nobody's really making this a big deal right now. It's just whispers everywhere. We always hear whispers around anyway." Gabriella sighed. She plopped down next to Troy and lay on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I know. Hopefully we can just relax at Kianna's wedding and leave this all behind us." Troy kissed her forehead.

"We're going to have fun. Besides, you reserved a room for us and we can have all the fun we get." Gabriella laughed and planted a kiss on his lips. Troy wiped his lips a little to wipe off the gloss from Gabriella.

"You are one horny little boy." Troy poked her sides and she jumped.

"And only for you, sweetie."

* * *

And as the prince sits at home, getting over his prince moment to walk into the sunset with his princess, the rest of the royal highnesses dozed off into a deep sleep.

More like a prince getting over the fact that he has no one to bang tonight.

Tomorrow's another day and hopefully our young blonde prince won't be making the same scandal again.

You know you love me.

Yours truly xoxo,

Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the earlier author's note. I just wanted people to read it so they know my situation because I know not alot of people read author's notes when they write them. Hopefully you've read that one.**

**I just finished the last chapter of Mistake and already posted it up. Those of you who loved that story, you guys can go read it now. And thank you for Daphne (LivesInLove) for being my new editor. She's been an amazing person so far (: **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING FROM ALL OF YOU!**

**--Carol**


	5. Chapter 5

With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.

But who's going for the wedding bells? It so happens that GM's cousin and her boyfriend, or should I say fiancé, are going toward the marriage stage! If you look to your left (not literally), you'll see the East High gang heading off to the Caribbean Islands to attend the event. Packed along are some bikinis, sunscreen, and their significant others along the way. But don't worry, if we really know the East High Fabulouses, it's that there's going to be drama following them. So it doesn't matter if you're in the Caribbeans or in Italy, China, or Moscow, you'll always have me, Gossip Girl, knowing every move you make and every step you take.

Ciao for now,

Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The sun shined throughout the Caribbean Islands as the whole East High crew stepped down the stairs of Gabriella's private jet. Sharpay and Zeke came down with Zeke's arm wrapped around Sharpay waist. Next was Jason and Kelsi holding hands while Jason carried Kelsi's arm bag on his shoulder. Gabriella came down wearing a white and yellow sundress and carrying her black tote bag. Troy followed behind with his black aviator sunglasses on, carrying two suitcases. Chad and Taylor came down with linked arms and Taylor's sunglasses on her head.

"Ahhh the sun!!! Just what we need!" Jason yelled out to the open. Sharpay snorted and continued playing with her phone.

"So Gabi, where are we going?" Taylor asked. Gabriella pulled out her black iPhone and tapped several times.

"Kianna said we're supposed to meet her at the beach where they're having the wedding. Apparently she wants the girls to meet up with her and the guys to go find Ian." Everyone nodded. They were soon met with a black limo who said Kianna's mother, Rebecca, sent him to them to pick them up. They got into the limo and they left the airport.

"Kianna!" A Latina who looked around her mid 20s turned around to see her cousin running to her. Gabriella hugged her tightly and pulled back. "You look so beautiful!"

"Gabs, I'm only wearing a silk robe." Gabriella looked down at her pink silk robe around her. It didn't look like she was wearing anything else underneath but she didn't want to stare. Gabriella had to admit, Kianna's body was like a supermodel. She was about five feet eight and she was tan all over her body. Having a Latina body like Gabriella, she had flawless skin and no acne in sight. Her hair was straight black unlike Gabriella who had brown wavy curls. Some people said Gabriella and Kianna looked alike but if they actually could tell the difference, they would've seen the difference between their faces: Kianna had a small stubby nose while Gabriella had a small pointed nose. Kianna also has a beauty mark on her right cheek.

"But the makeup sure looks nice." Kianna smiled and curled one of Gabriella's curls.

"Where's your girl friends?"

"They've already sat down at the beach. I just came up to check up on you." Gabriella examined her. "Do you need help?" Kianna shook her head.

"And your boyfriend?"

"With the guys checking up on Ian." Kianna grinned.

"Why don't you send him in? I want to talk to him. Maybe lecture him a little more from the last time I told him to watch out for you." Gabriella chuckled. In July, Gabriella brought Troy to her cousin Jocelyn's baby shower. It was the first time that Gabriella's relatives met Troy. Most of them cooed at how handsome Troy was and some of the teenage cousins stared at him hungrily. Kianna and Jocelyn were the only ones who had a civil conversation with him; Jocelyn thanking him for coming to the baby shower and Kianna going on and on about Gabriella's ex-boyfriends and how they treated her with disrespect that gotten her so mad. In the end, Kianna warned him that if he ever hurted Gabriella, he will be looking forward to fifty three stabs in the chest and scalp. That had gotten Troy scared for life with Gabriella laughing and grasping on his arm in comfort.

"Yeah I'll go get him." Kianna nodded and Gabriella left. As soon as Kianna saw Gabriella turn down the hallway, she ran back into her room and pulled out a condom. She was ready.

* * *

"Why am I going in again?" Troy asked for millionth time. He was trying to push himself back toward the exit but Gabriella was right behind him, pushing him by the back.

"Because she wants to talk to you." She finally pushed him right in front of Kianna's door. Troy's eyes widened.

"Please don't make me go in there alone. I bet she's sharpening her knife just waiting for the kill." Gabriella giggled at her boyfriend's petrified expression. She pushed him up against the wall.

"Just go in there. She won't hurt you. I promise." She leaned up and kissed him. She pulled back but Troy grabbed the back of her head and pushed her to kiss him again. Troy gently pushed his tongue into her mouth as she accepted. She finally pushed against his chest. "Just go. I'll be at the beach saving you a spot next to me okay? Don't forget, you're a groomsman." Troy nodded. Gabriella kissed him one more time before running down the hall. Troy took a deep breathe and turned the doorknob.

"Kianna? Gabi said you wanted to talk to me," Troy said into the open.

"Come in. And close the door behind you," he heard Kianna yell. Troy did as he was told and closed the door behind him. He sat down on the couch and waited. "Are you alone?" Troy raised his eyebrows and nodded. He then remembered that Kianna can't see him.

"Yeah." Kianna's head popped out from the bathroom.

"Hey." Troy was about to greet back. His eyes widened when Kianna suddenly appeared out of the bathroom… naked.

"Woah umm…" Kianna giggled lightly and swayed her hips over to Troy. She sat on his lap. Troy gulped.

"Hi," she calmly said. Troy kept his mouth shut. How come she was so calm when she's practically nude right in front of him? Let's just remind her that his girlfriend is her cousin and she was about to get married in… an hour. Kianna pouted. "Why aren't you talking?"

"I umm… why are you… I'm Gabi's boyfriend." Kianna giggled again.

"I know." She knows? Then why the hell is she on his lap?

"So uhh… why are you naked?" Kianna smiled and leaned down in his ear.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Troy's eyes widened. Did that mean… oh no.

"I'm Gabi's boyfriend," he repeated. Kianna rolled her eyes.

"I know. Can you do me a favor?" Troy nodded, afraid that if he doesn't do what she says, she'll really pull out the knife and stab him fifty three times. "I'm getting married in an hour. You should know that by then, I have to be totally committed to Ian and it's not that I don't like it but I've always been an all-around girl." All around? Like fucking every guy in the world? "I mean, I'm committed at times but when I just don't want to commit anymore, I break it off. It's easier when you're just in a relationship but this is marriage. It's like you have to be with the person for the rest of your life. Honestly, don't take this the wrong way; I love Ian but I just want to have sex with someone else once more before I walk down that aisle and love Ian forever."

"So… okay I still don't know why you're sitting on my lap naked." Kianna groaned.

"You aren't smart for a senior guy who might be going to Columbia." Troy's face looked offensive. "Troy, I'd rather have sex with you than any of your other friends. They're not attractive enough."

"Ha! That's where you're wrong. Zeke has a nice body. No homo though." Kianna laughed freely.

"This is what I meant. I know that if I have sex with you, you won't care. And it's not like you're going to spread it around." Troy's face dropped. He gulped; Gabriella would so kill him if he actually agreed with her. Kianna bounced up in his lap. "So does this mean you'll do it?" Troy looked down, Kianna's breasts immediately in contact with his eyes. How old is Kianna again? Somewhere around her early 20's. Pretty young. He might get in trouble with the police if he ever told he had sex with an older woman since he's not yet eighteen. She still seems close to his age so it won't hurt to try. There's Gabriella to consider; he loved her with all his heart but is it worth losing their relationship if he had sex with her cousin? "Troy I don't have all day. My wedding's coming soon whether I like it or not." So should he do it? Gabriella might hate him for this.

"Don't let it out or I'll deny everything." Kianna smiled.

"Of course. Don't forget, you're not the only one who'll get in trouble for this." Troy nodded before Kianna got off his lap.

"Do you have a condom?" Kianna nodded. She went to grab the condom wrapper off the table. Troy stood up as Kianna pulled his tuxedo jacket off. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt. Kianna was already working on his belt and pants when he took off his dress shirt and his wife beater. She pulled his pants down along with his blue plaid boxers. She instantly kneeled down on the floor as she took his penis in her hands.

"Ready?" Troy nodded as he closed his eyes and imagined Gabriella doing all the work.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Taylor whined for the third time. She was rubbing her African legs since they were outside on the beach and the wind was constantly blowing at them.

"I don't know. The wedding was supposed to start ten minutes ago," Kelsi checked her Envy. A picture of her and Jason flashed on the front screen with the digital clock flashing over it.

"I'm going to check on Gabi." Taylor got up along with Sharpay following her. They both ran in their high heels to the back and saw Gabriella in her purple bridesmaid dress drawing circles with her matching purple high heels.

"Gabi, where's Kianna?"

"She's in her room with Troy. She wanted to talk to him. I'm scared. What if she fled after killing Troy with her fifty three stabs in his chest?" Sharpay laughed. She obviously remembered the story Gabriella told her about Troy's visit of the family.

"I don't think so," Sharpay answered.

"Should we go check on them?" Taylor asked. Gabriella was about to nod when Kianna emerged from thin air.

"Okay I'm ready! Someone go tell Ian I'm ready," she said out of breathe. Taylor nodded and she and Sharpay left to go tell Ian Kianna arrived. Troy suddenly appeared right behind Kianna, fixing his cuffs and straightening his jacket. His hair was a little messed up but all he had to do was shake his head a little to form his normal hairstyle. The music started playing as Kianna combed her straight hair once more. She waited in the back while her bridesmaids and Ian's groomsmen filed out with their assigned partner. Soon Gabriella was next along with Troy as she linked arms with him and walked down the aisle together.

"Where the hell were you?" Gabriella said through gritted teeth. She smiled into the crowd.

"I was talking to Kianna. She wouldn't let me out the door until she finished her birds and bees talk." Gabriella smiled obviously.

"That sounds like typical Kianna to be overprotective of me." Troy gulped. He had to admit, what just happened an hour ago was amazing. Nothing compared to sex with Gabriella but it was still amazing. Does the Montezes have some sort of gift in having sex with people? It seemed like the sex he had with the two Montezes so far have been mind-blowing.

They soon arrived in front of the crowd and separated to each side. The audience got up as Kianna appeared. She walked slowly down the aisle, smiling as if nothing had happened in the past hour. She slowly stepped up the stairs to Ian and grinned at him. Troy blinked several times, watching Kianna and Ian speak their vows and stealing glances at Gabriella. She definitely looked sexy in her purple bridesmaid that hugged her curves. He could tell that she was wearing a strapless push up bra under her dress. He breathed deeply, hoping that the afternoon's activities will just pass by. He prayed for time to pass by quickly so he can finally lift Gabriella off the ground and carry her into the hotel room she got them for the night.

* * *

"I would like to make a toast!" Gabriella yelled into the crowd. She tapped her champagne glass three times, getting the attention of everyone in the room. Everyone looked at her, the waiters still carrying out the appetizers. She gripped her glass with both her hands. "I want to congratulate my cousin Kianna and her new beau Ian for finally getting married after a year. I knew from the moment I met Ian that he was going to be the one for Kianna. After all, Kianna always knows I'm right." A few people laughed. "Hopefully Ian will treat her right and give me a niece!" More people laughed this time. "So congratulations and have a fun time in Peru!" People clapped as everyone raised their glasses up and took a sip. Gabriella gulped the whole thing down and plopped onto her seat. Kianna hugged her seating next to her. She gave Troy a glare before pulling back. Troy smiled shyly; c'mon… sixty more minutes till he can get Gabriella out of here.

Ian got up and walked up to the DJ who was cleaning some discs. He leaned against the DJ's ear and whispered something. Handing a small cd to the DJ, Ian also gave him a twenty dollar bill and walked back to his seat. The song '1,2,3,4' by Plain White Ts started playing.

"Oh my god! This is our song!" Kianna gasped. Ian smiled and held out his hand. She accepted it as he pulled her onto the dance floor and started slow dancing with her.

"They're so cute together," Gabriella whispered to Troy. He was holding her hand with his right hand as his left hand slid up and down her soft leg.

"I think you're cute," he said leaning down in her ear and kissing behind it. Gabriella smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Troy nodded quickly before getting up and grabbing her. The gang eyed them from another table but nodded, understanding the two horndogs were getting out of here as fast as they can. Gabriella and Troy were laughing uncontrollably, trying to get out the ballroom through the waiters walking around filling in the water glasses. They wasted no time getting into the elevators. Déjà vu occurred when Troy pushed her up against the elevator doors and crashed his lips onto her. She pushed herself up higher on his shoulders while her legs were wrapped around her legs. She could feel her dress riding up higher and higher. The elevator doors opened and they fell onto the ground, laughing their ass off and getting up slowly.

"Which way?" Troy asked impatiently. Gabriella slipped off her heels and started running down the hall. He chased after her as she stopped in front of a door and pushed the card into the key slot. The green light flashed and she quickly grabbed the door handle. She ran in and pushed the door closed before Troy could get in. With Troy's fast reflexes, his foot stepped in. He thanked himself for wearing steel toed shoes and pushed the door wider. Gabriella giggled as she dropped her shoes and ran to the single king sized bed. Troy slammed the door behind him and jumped onto the bed. Gabriella tried to run away but Troy grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him. Gabriella stopped giggling as she gazed into his blue oceanic eyes. She sat up on his stomach as she felt him breathe deeply underneath her. "I like the view from here," he commented. She giggled, playfully slapping him on his chest.

"Oh really?" Troy's hands slid down from her waist to her ass. He gripped them tightly, his hands continuing down her ass to her legs and under her dress. She leaned down and kissed him soundlessly on the lips then down his jaw and his neck. He hasn't had a hickey from her for a long time. He moaned as she sucked hard on the side of his neck. He rubbed his hands on her ass, feeling the smooth skin shiver under his fingertips.

"Mmm… I really like this." He felt her kiss back up to his lips as she used her teeth to pull his bottom lip. His tongue glazed over hers as she moaned from the sensual touch of his fingers. Her hands brushed through his hair; he liked the feeling of her delicate hands running through his scalp. She pulled back and grinned.

"I like your hair messed up. You make it look natural." Troy's head fell back on the bed.

"It looks even messier after I have sex." Gabriella gasped and slapped him on the chest. He laughed and flipped her over so he was on top. His arms pushed himself up so he wouldn't crush Gabriella. Her arms were resting on her stomach like an innocent little girl. He grinned at the sight and leaned down to kiss her. His light lips brushed against hers as she closed her eyes and let his lips brush down her cheek to her neck. He inhaled deeply. "You smell like the first time I saw you." Gabriella opened her eyes.

"And what did I smell like?" she flirtatiously whispered. Troy looked down into her eyes.

"Just like you." He kissed her slowly and pulled back. "You're the only girl for me."

"And don't you forget it," Gabriella said playfully. Troy nodded and got off of her. She stood up on the bed, pulling her purple dress over her head and revealing herself in a black strapless push up bra and black see through panties. Troy pulled his own clothes off leaving himself in just his blue plaid boxers. Gabriella smirked sexily as she waved him over with her index finger. Troy grabbed the condom from his wallet, walked over to the bed, and climbed underneath the covers. Gabriella followed in, sitting again on his stomach. "Do you want to do it tonight?"

"If you want to. Why?"

"It just seems like you're not in the mood for it." Troy tangled his hands with her panties, trying to tug them down.

"I'm always in the mood for you. I get excited every time." Gabriella laughed as she felt Troy pull her panties down to her ankles. She moved a little to kick them off and grabbed them from under the covers to throw them across the room. She pulled the covers to Troy's knees as she pulled his boxers down his legs too. She got off so Troy can pull them off too and throw them in the same direction as where her panties went. Her bra stayed on as Gabriella pulled the covers back up behind her. Troy slid the condom on quickly as Gabriella swung her leg over him, positioning herself.

"Are you sure?" Troy gulped, thinking about this afternoon's activities with Kianna. No, Kianna told him sternly that he was supposed to forget about them having sex and never to remind anyone ever again. It's not like Gabriella can tell from his penis if he had sex with anyone else. He has to forget it, in sakes of staying with Gabriella. He loved her, that's for sure, and he wasn't going to throw their relationship away for a sex session that didn't mean anything to him at all.

"Yes with all my heart." Gabriella smiled as she pushed herself down.

* * *

With much blessing from my heart, I am glad to say that KM and IW are now happily married. Hopefully none of the behind-the-scenes activities gets out in public or we'll be looking forward to a breakup, a divorce, fighting, and a lot of makeup sex.

With mucho love.

xoxo,

Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: Honestly I'm really sorry if this whole story is going very slow. I'm really trying to manage my time getting ready for school soon and studying for SATs since I'm a junior now. I remember when I started fanfiction, I wasn't even in high school yet and now I'm two years away from graduating. **

**For the people who love reading this, I know this is going very slow already and I'm kinda seeing that not alot of people are really interested in this story. I have so much planned for this story but it doesn't seem like its as popular as Everything I Want. If you want me to continue, sure but I have to see that I have enough people interested in this story to continue or I'll just feel like I'm wasting my time writing for no one. This is for myself and for you guys but I'm not publishing this story for no reason. I want people to able to give me suggestions and ideas on how to make my writing better and the only way for me to do that is the readers letting me know on how I'm doing. **

**If I don't see enough people reading this (i'm only counting on the reviews), I will discontinue this story. It's not a threat but more like a reminder before it's done.**

**--Carol**


	6. Chapter 6

Ciao mi amors!

What better way to spend a Labor Day long weekend than to fly to the Caribbean islands and spend it with all your friends? GM and the rest of the gang got that! Being rich and well-known pays off really well. Unfortunately, the vacation is over and school will continue soon.

Nobody ever said when you get home, you won't get a sweet surprise. And trust me, everyone is in for a few of those.

xoxo,

Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The sun shined through the curtains with the most extravagant view of the ocean waters and the palm trees bending back and forth due to the wind. Troy shivered in his sleep as his eyes slowly blinked itself to life. He rubbed his eyes and leaned up a little, staring at the sun a little too long and falling back on the bed. He was laying on his stomach naked. He could feel his bare ass out in the open, the covers on the person next to him. He grinned at the sight of his girlfriend, sleeping peacefully and her wavy curls falling on her face. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her nose. She scrunched up her face and continued to snooze. Troy got up quietly, afraid to wake her up, and tiptoed to the bathroom to take a shower.

He stepped right into the shower since he was already naked and turned on the shower. He jumped back from the cold water landing on his skin and waited for the water to warm up. He poured some of the small bottle of shampoo into his hands and rubbed them onto his scalp. He let the water rinse the shampoo off and rubbed some soap onto his body. Once he was done with his shower, he jumped out and grabbed the hotel towel and dried himself. He ruffled his wet hair and separated his bangs apart. He wrapped the towel around his waist and was ready to walk out when he heard Gabriella's voice getting louder. He opened the door finding her talking on her iPhone with her back faced in front of Troy.

"Shar, calm down. You just need to think about it. It's only been a week since school started and you already feel like you and Zeke are drifting apart?" Gabriella said into the phone. Troy knew she was talking to Sharpay. It also wasn't newsflash that Sharpay is overreacting about Zeke. Before their plane ride to Central America, Zeke had told him that Sharpay was coming up with all sorts of questions that didn't sound like her at all. Troy had a feeling it had to do with Ryan. Being his sister, Sharpay of course would be paranoid at her own boyfriend about if he was going to fuck around with other girls just like Ryan would do with other girls. Zeke, being one of the most loyal guys Troy knows, would never do that but Sharpay was too caught up in her brother's stupid act that she couldn't believe anything he says to her. "Shar… Shar… shut up Shar! Damn! Just… will you just shut up and listen? God, if you called me to rant, I'm not really in the mood right now. If you want advice, just shut up." Gabriella's face looked pissed off. She turned back around and saw Troy bending down to pick clothes from his luggage. Her face softened at his sexy figure; why did he have to be so fucking hot and wet? She bit her lip from moaning and focused on her conversation with her drama queen friend. "Okay Zeke is a great guy. He's totally honest with all of us. If he wasn't, he'll at least be honest with his guy friends and you know one of them will bound to tell their own girlfriend and she'll tell you. None of us has heard anything from our boyfriends except the fact that you might have gotten psycho with this whole thing." She pulled the phone away from her hearing the faint shouting of Sharpay's scream going through the phone yelling 'HE SAID I'M PSYCHO?!' to her. "No. Ugh will you just shut the hell up for one minute. I'm going to hang up this phone if you continue to scream at me because clearly, it isn't my fault you _think _your relationship is falling apart." Gabriella sighed as she heard the bathroom door close. "As I was saying, Zeke is a wonderful guy. You are so lucky you have him. You are not going to let him go just because Ryan made a stupid ass move. Zeke doesn't deserve this and neither do you." God damn, Sharpay is so hard to handle. Gabriella heard Troy come out of the bathroom fully clothed in a red polo and tan khaki pants. "Look I gotta go. Don't do anything stupid okay? I will personally rip all your fake nails off if you do. Love you!" she said quickly before clicking her phone off. She shifted around and leaned her head against her hand that was propped up against the pillow. She was still naked under the sheets but she knew Troy didn't care, or more in fact didn't mind.

"Is Shar complaining again?" Gabriella nodded at his question. He climbed back into bed under the covers and placed his hand on her bare waist.

"She just won't stop. When is she going to realize not all guys are like her fucking brother?" Troy leaned over and kissed her neck gently.

"She's just paranoid. You know how she is." She nodded and pushed him off of her.

"I need a shower." She leaned down to grab some clothes from her suitcase, giving Troy a perfect view of her bare ass.

"Looking good Montez." She turned around and stuck her tongue out. She soon ran to the bathroom with her clothes and her makeup bag.

* * *

"… _I will personally rip all your fake nails off if you do. Love you!_" She heard Gabriella say before a click. Sharpay hung up her phone and threw it across the room. Fortunately, it hit the chair that was across from her and landed on the cushion. She groaned, her hand resting across her forehead.

Zeke had been nothing but faithful to her. Why did she have to be so paranoid? And stupid Ryan for being a dumbass and not being careful to his surroundings. School has always been public to the students there; of course someone would pass by and hear his grunts or that freshmen slut's screams. She wanted to murder her brother that night he came home after the incident.

"_Troy, you are one great helper. I'm going to thank your mother one day for placing you on this Earth." She heard __Troy__ laugh on the other side._

"_No problem Shar. Just talk to Ryan about it. Hopefully he'll understand." _

"_Oh he will understand. Very clearly," she said in a sour voice._

"_What are you going to do to him?" __Troy__ asked questionly. She then heard the door shut from downstairs and Ryan's voice telling everyone he was home._

"_Things that's going to make him wish he was a virgin forever. I'm gonna go. Tootles!" She hung up the phone quickly and shot out of her room to find Ryan. Once she got to the bottom of the stairs, she slapped her brother's blonde head really hard._

"_Ow! What was that for, Shar?" Ryan rubbed the back of his head in pain._

"_Oh I don't know…" she said with obvious sarcasm. "Today afterschool I was talking to my friends when all of a sudden I get a text from one of the most popular local gossip blogger saying my brother had sex with a freshmen when he's a senior. EFF EM ELLE. What the _fuck _were you thinking?" _**A/N: For those of you who didn't get that, it's FML. It's pretty popular around my school and we always say FML when they're a 'fuck my life' moment. There's also a site for FML and it's pretty funny. Look it up on google.**

"_Look I'm sorry okay? I didn't know Gossip Girl would send a blast to everyone at school. I thought it was going to be about someone else being arrested or someone spotted drinking till they're goddamn sick."_

"_Gossip Girl doesn't blog about other people. If you've noticed, she's only blogged about us and our friends and everyone around us. People are only interested in what happens to our lives because we always have something dramatic going on." Sharpay stared straight into his eyes. "And it _never_ stops." _

"_Shar I don't want to talk about it. I bet it's affecting just as much to Colleen as it is to me." _

"_Colleen? Is that her name? It sounds like a vegetable." Sharpay made a disgusted face._

"_Not as bad as Sharpay, who reminds everyone of a wrinkled old dog." Sharpay narrowed her eyes and glared at him._

"_Don't even go there." _

"_Then stop bothering me about it." Ryan pushed past her and stomped up the stairs. Sharpay winced when she heard Ryan slam his door. He didn't come out after that._

She couldn't help but worry. Zeke wasn't like Ryan but they were both guys and guys usually think the same things. They have different ways of expressing themselves but then they'll always turn out to be the same. She was paranoid about the whole thing, she admits it, but maybe a little break from Zeke could clear her mind just a little. She wasn't in love with Zeke just yet, but she knew she was getting there. She already started imagining what it would be like if both she and Zeke went to the same college; that's as far as she could go. She hasn't thought about marriage or kids. That was way too far away.

She was too much in thought to hear Zeke coming in. He had a brown paper bag in his hand labeled 'Gordelli's' on the front of the bag. He saw her fidgeting with the hem of the bedspread, still wearing her creamy silk nightgown.

"Hey honey," he greeted as he slid onto the bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He knew she was still in mistrust from her brother but he was going to try his best to change her mind and just be happy with him. He placed his hand on the side of her waist and started rubbing it slowly.

"I just talked to Gabi," Sharpay said. Zeke nodded.

"What did she say?" Sharpay sighed.

"She told me she was going to personally rip my nails off." Zeke laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What did you do this time? She only gets threatening when she's mad." Sharpay looked at him straight in the eye.

"I told her about our situation." Zeke's face dropped and he released himself from her. He got off the bed and rubbed his face with his hand. Sharpay watched him as he paced back in forth in front of her.

"Shar, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not like Ryan? Ryan made a mistake, yes, but he's a nice guy."

"He's not all that nice. He's my brother; I know him pretty well. And the fact that he did this and it was in public, I just don't know how I would handle it if it were you."

"Ryan is single. He can do whatever the hell he wants. I'm with you. I would never think of doing that to you."

"How would I know?!"

"You're supposed to trust me!" Sharpay's mouth dried. She was supposed to trust him. She did before; how come she couldn't trust him now? Zeke would never do anything like that; she knew that from the bottom of her heart.

"Maybe I just don't trust you anymore," she muttered softly. Zeke heard it clearly.

"Okay." Zeke grabbed his keys that he dropped on the table and started to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Sharpay shouted. She sat up from the bed.

"Away from you," Zeke said softly. He slammed the door behind him. Sharpay fell back against the backboard and tears started falling from her eyes.

* * *

The plane ride back home was awkward. Sharpay and Zeke sat on different sides of the plane, not speaking to one another ever since their argument in their hotel room. Sharpay wouldn't let Gabriella leave her so Gabriella decided to stay with her while Troy stayed with Zeke. The other couples didn't even bother getting into the drama between the two opposites. Taylor knew Sharpay was stubborn but she didn't think it would come to the point where she would accuse her own boyfriend for what her brother had done. She was mad at Sharpay for being this way and she felt sorry for Zeke for even going through this, but she kept this to herself or she'll know Sharpay will have a fit with her. When they arrived at the Santa Fe airport, they got off in silence hoping nobody breaks the silence or some shit will happen.

Gabriella's personal driver, Theo, waited outside their designated gate and helped them with their luggages into the limo. They entered the limo quietly in the same places they sat on the plane. Theo started the limo and began driving into the freeway to get to Albuquerque.

"Oh for the love of God, someone please say something!" Chad broke the silence. Taylor slapped the back of his head, urging him to keep quiet. "Taylor, this is not the time to slap me and tell me to shut up because obviously, I'm concerned about my friends and all they're doing is not talking to each other and sitting on opposites like the other group has cooties."

"Chad's right. We're not seventh graders who argue about the stupidest things," Gabriella spoke up. Sharpay glared at her.

"Well I'm not talking to you-know-who. I deserve an apology," Sharpay pouted.

"An apology? For what? Accusing me of being your brother?" Zeke argued back.

"You never know! You're a boy!"

"Not all boys think alike, Shar," Chad said.

"I know but who knows? Zeke may have learned a few stuff from Ryan's experiences." Zeke groaned and slapped his forehead. Troy gave a look to Gabriella, telling her that Sharpay's words are just making the situation worse. Gabriella nodded at him, getting the message.

"Um Shar. Can you not bring this up? I think the whole gang is pretty tired of it."

"Then stop telling them to butt into my business! I'm dealing with Zeke here, not any of you guys!" Gabriella gritted her teeth; she's getting really tired of Sharpay and her bitchy attitude. Good thing Ryan decided not to come to the wedding.

"Shar, you're telling this to everyone. You pulled us into your own mess," Taylor blurted out. She was seriously getting sick of Sharpay.

"So why don't you pull yourself out?"

"Haha that's what she said," Jason joked. Everyone glared at him.

"This isn't the time, dickface," Sharpay hissed. Kelsi's eyes widened in anger and was ready to pounce toward Sharpay but Taylor gave her a look to calm down. Gabriella sighed.

"Shar, will you stop?"

"Fine, I'll end it!" Zeke shouted, silencing everyone. "Sharpay, we're through. Done. Over." Sharpay looked at him in shock. She wanted to say something but couldn't; she wanted this right? She wanted to break it off with him but she didn't think he'd be the one who breaks it off.

* * *

The rest of the ride back home was quiet like before. Sharpay soon became sad and didn't make eye contact with anyone, hoping she'll soon get home and just cry to herself. Everyone was oblivious to Sharpay's sudden change in mood and just kept to themselves. Theo soon arrived at Albuquerque and dropped every single person off at their designated homes. Troy, being the last to be dropped off, walked over to Gabriella's lonely spot and gave Gabriella a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you going to be okay going home alone?" She sadly smiled and nodded. They shared a brief kiss before Troy stepped off of the limo and left into his house. Theo got into the car and drove her home.

"Mom! I'm home!" Gabriella held her hobo bag on her arm and one of her suitcases in her hand. She saw her mom's car outside so she assumed her mom was back from Ecuador. She dropped the suitcase near the stairs and placed her hobo bag on top of it. She walked to the kitchen and saw a man and a teenage boy talking amongst themselves and eating some Chicken Alfredo. It was her mom's famous dish.

"Excuse me!" The man and the boy turned around, looking at her. "This isn't a restaurant. You can't just barge in here and eat my mom's Alfredo." The man grabbed a napkin from the napkin holder and wiped his mouth. He stood up and walked over to Gabriella.

"You must be Danielle's daughter. Hi I'm Harrison." He stuck out his hand. She doesn't know if she's supposed to shake it or show him a move in woman's self defense.

"Gabi!" Gabriella turned around to see her mom in a white tight t-shirt and grey sweatpants. Her mom _never_ wears grey sweatpants.

"Mom, do you know who these people are?" Danielle walked over to Harrison and kissed him on the cheek. Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Gabi, meet my new fiancé."

* * *

From a wonderful vacation in paradise to a new stage of drama with the Queen of Drama to two new members of the Montez clan?! That's something GM cannot overcome alone. Or can they?

Spotted: GM's jaw dropped open at her new discovery. KM, you're not the only who would got married.

And there's a new hunk in sight. Apparently, he is GM's new future step-bro. GM is, as always, the lucky one.

You know you love me.

xoxo,

Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: I'm really trying to update as much as I can. You know I'm a junior now and that means APs and SATs are coming at me. I'm currently writing two essays that's due after the Labor Day Weekend, notes for a 11-page section for History, and reading for AP Psych. It's only the third day of school for me and I'm on the verge of tearing my hair out of my head. Hopefully you guys can let me go for not updating that much.**

**--Carol**


	7. Chapter 7

Rise and shine, Wildcats! It's time for your daily meal of Albuquerque Gossip!

The daily sightings of your favorite seniors have been updated: **GM** and **RE** taking a stroll down Albuquerque Park. Should we bring up the word, affair? **CD** and **TB** practicing basketball at the East High gymnasium. We just got back from school and you're already pre-warming up for the season. No wonder their heads are so big, it's full of BASKETBALL. **SE** and **KN** at a spa, getting pedicures and head massages while Vietnamese ladies whisper words in their own native language. **ZB** baking _again_ on his new pastry recipe. Is this dude obsessed with cooking or what? And let's not forget our oblivious friend **JC**. He's just catching up on first day of school homework. Seriously, there wasn't any homework besides getting your parents to sign the rule sheets teachers hand out on the first day.

They do weird stuff, and yet they're still normal. NOT. If they were normal, they wouldn't be under my radar.

You know you love me.

xoxo,

Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Oh my god, my mom's getting married! This is going to be so exciting!" Gabriella skipped cheerfully while Ryan trailed behind. "I have this perfect idea, but she won't let me help her plan out. She even said Auntie Hannah is going to be the maid of honor. I'm her daughter; I should be her maid of honor!" Gabriella had been talking about her mother's future wedding for so long. Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Gabi, I'm glad you're excited about your mom and her new fiancé but seriously, you've been talking about it since we got here an hour ago. It sounds like Troy proposed to you." Gabriella's eyes widened at the comment. They're only seniors. Troy wouldn't propose to her. Nah, she had enough things to worry about. Troy won't propose to her. They don't even know if they're going to the same colleges yet. She thought about yesterday's conversation she had with her mom and her future family.

_Gabriella plopped down on the beige couch located in the living room where her mother had told her to wait for her. It was no doubt Gabriella was furious. How could her mom remarry without even telling her? How long have they even been seeing each other? Did that dude in the kitchen know that her mom and his dad were dating? If he got to know, how come she didn't get to know? So many question roamed in her mind when she felt someone sit next to her._

"_Yo." Yo? He greeted her with a 'yo'? Does she look like a gangster who understands the ghetto language?_

"_Do I know you?" she hissed like a bear randomly growling at his predator._

"_I'm Isaac Cortez. I guess I'm your new step-brother." Gabriella viewed his attributes. He was a little bulky to be his age but his face looked a little younger. His black hair was spiked up naturally and his chocolate brown eyes were weirdly the same color as hers. He didn't look Latino like Gabriella but from his last name, she could tell his dad's side of the family should've been Native American. His bushy eyebrows covered the top of eyes. _**A/N: If you need a visual, just think of Taylor Lautner (:**

"_How old are you?" she asked curiously. _

"_I'm turning 16 in three months."_

"_Wait, you're a junior? I thought you would be my age."_

"_I'm guessing you're a senior?" Gabriella nodded. If she wasn't related to him or mad at her mother right now, she would've thought he was cute._

"_I think we started on the wrong foot." She shifted her position on the couch and stuck her manicured hand out. "I'm Gabriella Montez. And I guess I'll be your new step-sister." Isaac smiled and shook her hand._

"_That's more like it," Gabriella heard her mother cheered happily. Her arm was around the man that was introduced as her new stepfather. Gabriella smiled at her mom's grin. "Gabi, I'm really—"_

"_Mom, no need to explain. How did you guys meet?" Gabriella interrupted but finally excited to hear about her mom's meeting with her new husband._

"_We met at Italy. Harrison was a doctor on an international meeting with some doctors there and you know last year I went there to visit Domenico and Stefano from Dolce and Gabbana. I was on a taxi back to my hotel and when I got out, I bumped into him. We exchanged sorry's and then I guess we started talking from there since we realized we were staying at the same hotel. We kept in contact since he lived in Louisiana and I lived here even though I traveled a lot." Danielle paused there to smile at Harrison. Gabriella saw that her mother was actually truly happy. Ever since her father, Steven Montez, left her and her mother, her mother has been traveling more and whenever she came home, she would lock herself in her workroom. It was kind of surprising that her mom would wear sweatpants; she never wore sweatpants ever since her father left._

"_You have a story to continue, Mom. How did he propose?" Danielle laughed at her daughter's curiosity._

"_So I went to Ecuador before your school started and I told him I'll be at Ecuador. Somehow he found out where I was and arranged this beautiful dinner at La Hacienda in Quito and he stuck the ring as a topping on my favorite cheesecake. He got down on one knee when the dessert arrive and he asked me. And I took the ring, licked the frosting off, and gave it to him to let him put it on for me. And then I said yes." Hearing Danielle's romantic story, Gabriella giggled excitedly._

"_Oh my god, I just had the perfect theme for your wedding!" _

"_Gabi, honey this is my wedding. We'll let you pick your theme for your wedding when you get married to Troy." Gabriella blushed at that comment. Isaac raised his eyebrows._

"_Troy? Who's he?" Danielle laughed._

"_That's Gabi's boyfriend. They've been going out since March." Isaac made an 'o' shape with his mouth and nodded. Gabriella stood up from her place and walked over to her mother and Harrison. She gave her mom a hug, which her mom gladly returned and looked at Harrison. He was an exact replica of Isaac except a little taller and he had a few gray hair sticking out on the sides of his head. She pulled back from the hug._

"_I think we got off on the wrong feet," Gabriella said to Harrison. He nodded._

"_We certainly did. I'm sorry if us being here has caused a tension between you and your mother." Gabriella shook her head._

"_Not at all. I'm happy to see my mom happy. If you're the only source to her happiness, then so be it." Harrison smiled and reached out to her for a hug. Gabriella accepted as she felt her mom encircled her arms around both her daughter and her fiancé's waist. Soon she also felt Isaac wrapped his arms around his new family. _

"Wait till Jocelyn and Kianna hear about this. After Kianna's wedding, I think she's still in her planning-a-wedding mood." Ryan pursed his lips.

"Sorry I couldn't make it to Kianna's wedding." Gabriella shook her head in understanding.

"We know you needed time alone. I just thought that maybe going to the Caribbean Islands would've let you relax for a weekend."

"I know but I guess I just needed time by myself. After Gossip Girl posted that blog about me and the girl I was with, I think I'm going to stop with girls altogether for the sake of my sister."

"Stop with girls altogether? Are you going gay on us?!" she joked. Ryan chuckled.

"No, I mean take a break. It's senior year and I guess we should all just be focusing on getting into a good college." Gabriella nodded. She hasn't thought about what she's going to write for her college application essay. She wanted to talk about how moving to Albuquerque had changed her life in a way but she didn't think it was enough to stand out for the deans to accept her for the talent she could offer to the schools.

"Yeah, college," she muttered. She wanted to go to NYU ever since she learned her mother went to NYU to study fashion. She wanted to be as successful as her mom and she knew NYU could teach her that but learning that Troy wanted to go to Dartmouth instead of somewhere near NYU, she couldn't help but think that she may be holding Troy back from the school he really wanted to go to. He chose Columbia since it was in the same city but it didn't mean he could be happy there. Either way, they still won't be able to go to the same school and that scared Gabriella. People have told her high school relationships don't last, that they're meant to just stay in high school. She loved Troy, she knew that, but she also wanted him to be happy and if letting him to go to his dream college meant him being happy, then she would let him. Hopefully in the future when they have to make the choice, they'll both decide on the best one.

"I think we should get home soon. Shar doesn't like me staying out late so much."

"Shar's always the dictator in your house huh?"

"Well since Mom and Dad aren't home so much, Shar's usually the one who orders people around while I just sit back and relax."

"I really can't think how you guys still have a strong bond." Ryan shrugged.

"It's a twin thing."

* * *

"Oh that feels good," Sharpay moaned softly as the massager pinched at her soft spot. She really needed this after the breakup with Zeke. She loved Zeke but she just couldn't help but think of all the possibilities he would do behind her back if she didn't let him go. She removed the cucumber slices off her eyes and looked at Kelsi next to her. "Like your foot massage?" Kelsi nodded, pulling out a groan as the Vietnamese lady who was tending to her pressed on a spot on her foot. The musical girls continued on their massage for a few minutes. After they paid for their day's worth of relaxation, they left the little salon and headed off in Sharpay's car.

"Can you drop me home? I'm meeting up with Jason later." Sharpay smirked.

"So how's you and dumb boy?"

"He's slow, not stupid." Sharpay laughed at that cliché joke.

"Right. So have you and him…?" Sharpay wiggled her eyebrows, causing Kelsi to shake her head violently.

"No, me and Jason are very well virgins."

"Virgins? Wow, you must be really innocent then. But… I'm not so sure about Cross."

"What do you mean?"

"Jason may be slow but surely for girls, he gets them pretty quick. Our boys have always been the ones who attract girls a lot. Luckily, we girls got them tied down pretty well."

"Well you and Zeke aren't together anymore. Doesn't that mean he can date any girl he wants?" Sharpay tapped the steering wheel.

"I guess. I don't control him anymore." Kelsi noticed Sharpay's expression. It didn't seem like Sharpay wanted to continue on this topic. Sharpay still loved Zeke; Kelsi had noticed that. If Ryan didn't have sex with that freshmen, maybe she and Zeke would've stayed together. No, if Kelsi didn't send out that text to Gossip Girl. Kelsi sighed under her breathe, not wanting Sharpay to ask her what she was sighing about. It seemed like everything that happened was because of that one text. She shouldn't have sent out that text…

Sharpay soon arrived at Kelsi's front driveway and waited for Kelsi to snap out of her thoughts. "Kelsi, your home is here." Kelsi looked up at Sharpay and nodded.

"Thanks for the ride, Shar." Kelsi got out of the car and left into her house. Sharpay pulled out of the driveway and started on her destination home.

* * *

The students at East High were back from Labor Day weekend. The gossip about Ryan and Colleen was declining and the gang didn't have to worry about Ryan anymore since he decided to just focus on his schoolwork. Sharpay and Zeke were still not talking to each other which made it a little awkward for the group to be together but not wanting to cause any trouble for their friends, they insisted on still hanging out with the group together and just not talking to each other.

Gabriella entered East High assertively with Isaac trailing behind. She stopped in her steps and turned around, ignoring the whispers that were traveling around about Gabriella Montez and the new mystery hottie following her.

"Let me see your schedule," Gabriella demanded. Isaac stuck his hand in his sagging jeans and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. She read through his classes and handed it back to him. "Feel free to look around. Make some new friends but I swear if you start smoking with them, you'll have to go through me, got it?" Isaac smirked.

"If you weren't my future sister, I would've thought that was a way of watching me like a stalker." Gabriella narrowed her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself, little bro." Isaac shrugged and left Gabriella. She turned around and went straight to her locker. After dropping her bag and her books in her locker, she went up to meet the gang already in a circle near Troy's locker. She wrapped her arms around Troy's waist from behind.

"What cha guys talking about?" she said popping up. Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Who's the hottie with the body with you?" Taylor brought up. Gabriella removed her arms around Troy's waist and stood right next to him.

"My mom is getting married."

"To that guy? He's kinda young for your mom though," Jason blurted out. Kelsi elbowed him on the side. He grasped it in pain. "I mean, it's okay if your mom is marrying him but I don't think it's legal for your mom to marry a minor." Kelsi shoved him again on his side. Taylor, Troy, and Kelsi rolled their eyes.

"That's the son of the guy my mom's getting married to. He's a junior right now," Gabriella corrected.

"Wow, he's a hottie. So you mean that's your future step-bro," Sharpay asked. Gabriella nodded. She heard Troy blew a sigh of relief.

"You thought he was my new target?" she asked Troy. He shook his head.

"No. Don't worry; I didn't think he was anything more than your brother." Gabriella nodded and let Troy swing his arm around her shoulder. In the corner of her eye, she saw Isaac talking to a guy with shaggy hair that was covered with a navy blue baseball cap. He waved goodbye to the guy and walked over to Gabriella.

"What's up sis?" Gabriella looked over at her friends. Sharpay and Taylor were jumping up and down at the sight of Isaac. She saw Chad clench his fists together and felt Troy's arm wrap around her tightly.

"You guys, this is Isaac." Isaac waved to them. They all waved back, especially Sharpay and Taylor. Chad grabbed Taylor's hand and squeezed it tightly, resulting Taylor to grab his arm and squeeze tightly with her fingernails so Chad would release her. "Isaac, this is Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, and my boyfriend Troy." Isaac nodded and looked at Troy specifically. Troy kept a poker face when he was looking at the Native American boy.

"Hi you guys. Umm… Gabriella I'll see you later. I'm gonna look around more."

"Do you want me to show you around?" Sharpay yelped hastily. Troy covered his mouth to hide his laughter. Sharpay shot a look at Troy but looked at Isaac again.

"Oh umm.. sure." Sharpay squealed and grabbed his arm.

"Let's go! We have many places to go!" She pulled Isaac down the hall. Gabriella watched them until they disappeared. When she turned back to her friends, she saw Zeke's face. His face was red; you could still tell even with his skin color. Kelsi patted Zeke's arm.

"Isaac's only a year younger than us. Sharpay wouldn't jeopardize her reputation to hit on him. Calm down, okay?" Zeke softened at Kelsi's words. Gabriella was worried though; what if Isaac had something else in mind? She's only known him since yesterday when she got home. She doesn't really know what kind of person he was back at his old home. He could be any kind of person; at a new school, you can start with anything. She didn't know what kind of person Isaac was but hopefully he won't be someone that will make everyone look at him differently.

* * *

We got a new hottie in town! Rumor has it that **GM** has a new step-bro. We're going to call him **IC**. Add an E and he'll be as cold as ICE. Ice baby ice ice! Lol.

Gossip Girl had done her research and let's just say everyone's in for a surprise. Isaac isn't your average guy. Hint for you gossip-addicts: our very own TB was once this kind of person.

You know you love me.

xoxo,

Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. You can't really blame me since I'm a junior right now and I can't relax until like the second semester of senior year. It's been crazy since I have ONE AP class that takes up alot of my time and a US History teacher that teaches like it's an AP class. But anyway, I'm trying to work ahead of this story so I can just update this story with a chapter when I get the chance to get online. Hopefully this chapter will satisfy you until the next time. Thanks for sticking around!!**

**--Carol**


	8. Chapter 8

We interrupt this day with a exclusive breaking news!

The East High gang has found a new honor member!

**GM**'s future lil bro, **IC**, has now placed himself at the well known group in the city. Will he be able to handle it? My senses are tingling, and I think the answer is…

Sorry about that. The news reporter insisted on telling everyone about **IC** but as we all know, we keep our secrets shut in a storage room and only Gossip Girl has the key.

Ciao for now.

xoxo,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Honey, do you know if Isaac came back yet?"

"No, Mom," Gabriella yelled for the umpteenth time. It was already past ten o'clock and Isaac, her future younger brother, hasn't come from wherever he was. She had seen him a few times at school today talking to Sharpay and some other younger boys Gabriella didn't recognize. It was nice that Isaac quickly became friends with her friends but something doesn't seem right when he walked off with Sharpay this morning. She wasn't sure what her gut was telling her but it was suspicious and she was going to find out for the safety of her best friends. As soon as she heard the front door open at a quarter past eleven o'clock, she ran out of her room and looked downstairs at Isaac quietly coming into the house, trying not to get the attention of their parents. He closed the door promptly but almost silently and turned to crept up the stairs but stopped when she saw Gabriella's form standing on top of the stairs in a pair of purple boxer shorts and a sky blue tanktop. "Where were you, young man?" She asked in a mother tone. Isaac chuckled at her voice.

"Dude, don't scare me. I could have sworn you were my mother when you stood up there." Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't 'dude' me. Just because I have finally become civil with you for the sakes of our parents doesn't mean I'm not suspicious about you." Isaac continued up the stairs and walked past Gabriella.

"Just with friends," he plainly said. Gabriella followed him to his designated room, which was three doors down next to Gabriella's.

"Friends? It was only your first day today."

"Well I'm sorry if you didn't make any friends on _your_ first day," he said emphasizing on the word 'your'.

"Shut up. Get to the answer," she sternly said.

"I told you, I was out with friends."

"Don't you know it's a school night?"

"Like you've never been out late before." Gabriella crossed her arms.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Isaac turned around back at her with narrowed eyes, gripping the door handle of his room.

"I know all about you and your friends on Gossip Girl. You don't get to tell me that I can't stay out late when you spend all night staying out at parties and people's houses." Gabriella returned the glare.

"You don't know me, just like you don't know my mom. Those damn posts on Gossip Girl are all far from the real truth. Although the events are true, she blows it way out of proportion."

"Even if she does, she still states the real facts. Because of my dad marrying your mom in the future, I'm now one of the targets of Gossip Girl. Thanks to you." Gabriella bit her lip in anger but rewind all his words into her mind and sighed. She did bring his name into Gossip Girl's mind because he was going to be related to her. She couldn't stop Gossip Girl; she tried once and all Gossip Girl did was find a new way to post everything that happens in their lives. Gossip Girl has been posting about anyone who was worth posting on in her site and there was no way to track down which computer she's using since her private investigator have reported to her that the unknown Gossip Girl has been switching around in computers. Isaac was only in the game because of her and she can't do anything to stop it.

"Look, I'm sorry about Gossip Girl but she has been in my life since I moved here. I've tried to shut her down once and it was as life she became alive from the dead. I can't stop her and what she's doing but you have to ignore the stuff she says."

"I can't ignore it. I've never been in this kind of spotlight. At least, not where I'm at or what I'm doing posted on a site for everyone who is anyone to see."

"Well if you want your dad happy, you're gonna have to stay in his family. And if you're going to have to stay in this family, you're gonna have to deal with relating to me soon and facing on what I go through too. I can't do anything about it and neither can you. I've been through this longer than you and all I can say is just ignore it and move on. I don't even check what she says about us so I don't really give a flying fuck." Isaac gripped on his door handle harder.

"Give me a good night sleep and I'll think about it." Before Gabriella could say any more, Isaac muttered goodnight and closed the door behind him. Gabriella thought it was better if he just slept on this and went back to her room.

* * *

Floating on cloud nine would be an understatement if it were to describe Sharpay's mood. People watched her weirdly as she pranced around the hallways, passing her fellow classmates and blowing kisses to random guys who adored the blonde drama queen. Nobody knew what caused her to be this way but whoever helped her become like this, they would be praised by the school population. She strutted down the hall, eager to tell her best girl friends about what happened last night. She immediately found them all crowded near Kelsi's locker including the boys and Isaac.

"GIRLS!!!!" The boys jumped at the shriek as Sharpay ran toward the girls and grabbed Gabriella and Taylor's wrists to pull them away from the boys. Taylor also pulled on Kelsi's so she could join in their conversations. The boys looked at each other in confusion of why Sharpay would be in a good mood. All except Isaac.

"Shar, what's your rush? There's no fire," Gabriella joked.

"I did something," Sharpay blurted out. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Elaborate, Evans," Taylor stated, hoping the news is a good one.

"Something big happened to me last night." Sharpay eyed Isaac who was trying to talk to Chad but was also trying to eavesdrop into Sharpay's conversation.

"Shar, you're wasting time on us. What did you do?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay rolled her eyes at Isaac biting on his lip in frustration.

"I slept with Isaac," Sharpay blurted out. Gabriella's jaw dropped while Taylor and Kelsi were shocked. Sharpay grinned dreamily. "But he was amazing in bed. He has this little thing where he does…"

"Ew Sharpay. I don't really need to know that especially when he's living under my roof." Sharpay blushed at Gabriella's words. The girls left their little circle to join the guys who were curious of the girls' faces.

"What was that about?" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You don't want to know." Troy raised his eyebrows and looked at Sharpay gleaming. Zeke stuck his hands in his pockets and watched as Sharpay and Isaac talked quietly together.

"Hey," a girl stopped in her tracks in front of Isaac. The gang all looked at her. She was Kylie Sanchez, one of the cheerleaders Gabriella used to be with. Gabriella quitted the cheerleading team back in junior year when she became closer to Troy. "Are you a senior?"

"No," Isaac answered. Kylie smirked.

"That's too bad. You're really hot." Kylie winked before walking away.

"Dude!" Isaac turn quickly back to the gang. "Kylie! Sanchez! You got her to notice you!" Chad shouted.

"The guys she only paid attention to were determined the hottest guys in East High. Trust me, she has good taste in hot guys," Taylor explained.

"She went for Troy in sophomore year but Troy never gave her the time of day. She soon gave up after a week," Kelsi went on. Isaac looked at Gabriella with the same exact expression she was showing him. Both were confused on what the whole gang was saying.

"So what was so important that Sharpay had to drag you girls away?" Chad asked confusedly. Gabriella glared at Chad to shut up while Sharpay blushed.

"Nothing. It's a girl thing, hon," Taylor told him. She slowly wrapped her arm around Chad's waist and pinched his side.

"OW! What was that for, Tay?" Taylor smiled sarcastically and ignored Chad's whine. Gabriella stared at Isaac's reaction. He was trying to look away from her as if he had something to hide.

"Isaac?" she said in a sisterly tone. Isaac sighed softly, hoping she wouldn't hear, and turned to her. She smirked. "Can I talk to you alone?" He nodded before following Gabriella out of the circle. Gabriella waved bye to her friends before dragging Isaac down the hall. People stared at them; if they weren't about to become siblings, they would've thought they were going to go make out. She stopped at the end of the hallway making sure nobody was around before opening her mouth. "What were you thinking?"

"About what?" He clearly was confused but hoped that Gabriella was talking about something else.

"You. With Sharpay last night. You were home at eleven o'clock because you decided to sleep with one of my best friends?!" Gabriella half-shouted. Isaac pressed his finger on her lips and looked around.

"Thanks for announcing it to the world, sis!"

"Well what do you expect me to react? 'Hey bro. Congrats on sticking it somewhere!'" Gabriella sarcastically said. Isaac rolled his eyes.

"You know… I'm not a virgin." Gabriella's eyes widened and she grasped her head.

"Oh my god. I would've lived without knowing that."

"Gabriella, what's the big deal?" Gabriella stared angrily at the young Native American.

"Look, you know that dude that keeps glaring at Sharpay? Yeah that's her ex-boyfriend Zeke. Before I got home that day, they broke up in the limo. Sharpay got paranoid that Zeke would turn out like her brother Ryan because Ryan had sex with a freshmen. Zeke just couldn't handle Sharpay's continuous paranoia so he broke it off. Obviously, Sharpay wanted to break it off herself because she has the highest self-esteem. Sharpay hasn't moved on and I know it because I'm one of her best friends but you sleeping with her isn't going to make things more clear for her. It's just going to be worse." Isaac raised his eyebrows.

"I don't get how that has to do with me." Gabriella groaned loudly and slammed her hand on a nearby locker.

"Don't you fucking get it?! You just made everything worse. Now Sharpay is going to be super confused on if she really likes you or not while she knows she's still in love with Zeke. She didn't agree to break it off with Zeke because she didn't like him anymore. It's all Ryan's damn fault!" She slammed her hand on the locker again. "And if Zeke ever finds this out, not only will he be pissed at Sharpay and yell at her but he will hunt you down and make your life miserable." Isaac scoffed.

"What is he going to do? I'm not scared of him."

"Holy shit." She pushed Isaac's chest with her index finger. "You don't know how powerful Zeke will be when he's angry. He has Chad, Jason, and Troy to back him up too. I can only control Troy; Taylor and Kelsi would only control Chad and Jason if they agree with me. But Zeke is going to be a whole lot harder because Sharpay doesn't control him anymore. You're a junior. They are seniors. They have the power to fuck up your life." She pushed on his chest again but with more force. "I may be your future sister but I'm only doing this for my mom. You may have started on the wrong foot and got on the right foot for a while but you continuing to piss me off is gonna get you back on the wrong foot again. I don't care if you don't care but you're going to see us for a while and for that period of time, I suggest you not get on our bad side."

"Woah. Harsh much?" Gabriella glared at him. "Okay okay. I'm sorry. I didn't know about Sharpay. I'm not scared of Zeke but I'll back off of her. I'm not really interested in her in that kind of way anyway. I'm not looking for love."

"Well, good. I suggest you talk to Sharpay and tell her the truth. I don't need her to think you're leading her on." Isaac nodded.

"Got it." Gabriella grinned, shaking her head.

"Second day at East High and you've already got a reputation. Looks like you're going to fit in just fine." Isaac smiled.

"Thanks big sis."

"No prob, lil bro."

* * *

There's a scandal going around saying the new kid has slept with someone from our school. It won't be a secret for long. Gossip Girl has a PhD in detective work and she's going to need some gloves, a magnifying glass, and a long tan coat to disguise myself.

**IC**, welcome to East High.

You know you love me.

xoxo,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for still reading this story. I know I update once a month now but junior year sucks ass so bare with me lol. It's almost thanksgiving break in a week and I hope by then end of the break, I'll finish a few chapters so I don't have to delay putting up some chapters. Hope you like this one!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Good morning kids!

Remember how I mentioned that none of the behind-the-scenes acitivites gets out in public? Well as for Gossip Girl moi, it is my job to let you know on the latest scandals and rumors of our favorite East High Fabulouses. I'm not saying that I'm going to blurt out a secret that I know but I will give you a big clue.

Someone cheated. And it didn't happen so long time ago.

Wonder who it is? Well keep wondering because this mouth is locking itself and throwing away the key. I'm afraid you're just going to have to find out for yourself.

Ciao for now.

xoxo,  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The guilt was eating him alive. He loved her. Yes he did. He fucking loved her. He would jump over the moon, jump off a bridge, wrestle with an alligator, hug a porcupine, make out with Chad… uh no never mind about that, and stop watching Family Guy just to get her to forgive him for making the biggest mistake of his life. If he didn't even get into the peer pressure of having sex with her cousin, he would be pacing back and forth in the boys' locker room wondering if he should tell her the truth.

"_I love you so so so much!!!_" Troy Bolton imagined in his mind.

"_What's wrong Troy? You can tell me,_" he imitated as Gabriella.

"_I uhhh… I had sex with your cousin_." His eyes widened at the sight of Gabriella's angry murder face.

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TROY BOLTON!!!_" He crouched down at his spot, covering his head.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Troy looked up to see Chad wrapped only in a white towel around his hips. He cleared his throat and stood up.

"Nothing." He watched as his best friend nodded confusedly and walked to his locker. He stared at his afro, assuming he'll turn around and ask him what's wrong. Knowing his best friend, he was right.

"So what's up? You looked like you were in pain." Oh yes, he sure was in pain. Chad pulled out a red long sleeve and pulled it onto his body.

"Uhh… it's nothing." Damn it. Why couldn't he say it out loud? Chad, I had sex with Gabi's cousin. I still love Gabi till the end of time but it was some mind-blowing sex.

"Are you sure? You looked like you saw another penis."

"Oh ughhh… that's disgusting, man. That's never gonna happen again." Chad laughed and pulled on his boxers from underneath his towel. He lifted up his towel and threw it in the locker leaving him only in his boxers. He grabbed his jeans and lifted it up to his legs.

"Yeah, let's not reminisce back to the time when you open my bedroom door and…"

"OKAY! I get it. I'm sorry and I should always knock."

"Thank you." He slammed his locker and sat down on the bench. "So seriously, what's shitting you?"

"Lots." He sighed before plopping on the bench next to him. "I got lots on my mind and it's gonna explode."

"What's up?" He sighed again. His head stayed low, avoiding Chad's eyes.

"Promise you won't tell anyone. Not even Taylor." He raised his right hand.

"Promise." He looked at Chad's coffee brown eyes.

"I had sex with Kianna." Chad's eyes widened, his eye sockets threatening to pop out. He begun to ran for the exit but Troy got up quickly and blocked it. "You can't tell her! You promised!"

"Troy this is big! And don't say 'that's what she said'. You had sex with her cousin!"

"I know, I know. I immediately regretted it. I should have said no, but god damn she was so hot and she was naked right in front of me dangling a condom right in my eyes!"

"No no no!" Chad gave him a stern look. "Did you realize that you not only cheated on your girlfriend but you cheated on her with her cousin?!"

"That's what I'm so stressing about. I don't want to tell her but the guilt is eating me alive."

"Do you love her?" Troy's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Do you love Gabriella?" Troy's jaw dropped. How could he even ask that question?

"Of course I do. Why would you ask that stupid question?"

"Then why did you do it? I've known you since you were a preschooler and you would never cheat on your own girlfriend."

"I just… I don't know. I was caught up at the moment. I would take it back if it meant keeping Gabi forever." Chad nodded and sat on the bench again.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Chad looked at his best friend's expression. He really looked like he was in pain. The Troy he knew back in junior year was the kind of guy who would flirt with girls and make out with them. Troy didn't believe in relationships that time and it wasn't until Gabriella came that he gave love a chance. It was Gabriella who changed him and Chad was thankful of that but to hear Troy say that he cheated on Gabriella with her cousin was a bit surprising. He knew Troy only had sex with three girls that included Sharpay before he became official with Gabriella. Ever since then, Gabriella was the only person Troy would make love to. The past Troy knew never to interfere on a relationship and even the Troy now knew it was very wrong. Troy did what he did and now he's paying for the price. If Gabriella ever found out, she would have a fit. Chad didn't know what to do; it wasn't his problem. Why should he fix it? Because brothers help brothers and brothers don't leave brothers behind.

* * *

"Isaac!!!" He froze in his spot. He have to tell her now; that it wasn't a serious thing and they should stop before he gets beat up by his sister's friends. Not that he's scared or anything. He was forced around as Sharpay gave him a big hug. "I didn't see you all day! Where were you?"

"Around," he muttered but Sharpay heard perfectly.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He sounded eager from his voice. Sharpay knew the kind of guy he is and fortunately, she hasn't developed any feelings for the teen.

"I know it's mutual that we…" She leaned down to whisper, "had sex last night…" She stood up straight, pulling her pink Coach purse back on her shoulder. "But it was fun while it lasted." Isaac blew out a sigh of relief. He was glad that Sharpay was the one who said it instead of him.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to me."

"No problem. Besides, it's only fair for you to know that I'm not over my ex-boyfriend yet."

"Yeah I heard from Gabs. It's actually okay. It's a good thing we both feel the same way." Sharpay smiled; he was just like Troy last year, always going around hooking up with girls. Some day like Troy, he'll find a girl who will become his everything.

"Well, I'll talk to you later. Tootles!" She waved her fingers at him and strutted off out of school. Isaac grinned and realized that he still had to meet Gabriella at her locker. He headed down the hallway and took a right turn headed for his future sister. He saw her reapplying lip gloss onto her lips before slipping it into her black hobo bag.

It's amazing how every one in East High managed to have a reputation whether it was good or bad. He has read Gossip Girl before somewhere when one of his girl friends showed him an entry of hers. He has read that the East High Fabulouses were one of the most well known groups in all of New Mexico. They were rich, popular, and they didn't seem to give a crap about others outside their group. If any of his friends back home ever knew he was going to be related to _the _Gabriella Montez, they would freak. The girls would ask him to steal some of her designer clothes and the guys would ask him for her phone number. Everyone knew Gabriella and her friends; the kids back in North Carolina talked about how Gabriella got together with the sex god Troy Bolton, how Ryan Evanss dated Gabriella for a day before he dumped her on the day of a kissing contest, how Chad Danforth's father had a relationship in the past with his girlfriend Taylor McKessie's mother. Everything that happened to the East High Fabulouses was crazy and that's what made Gossip Girl famous. She had all these news about one of the most privileged teenager groups in all of the United States and it got everyone around the country craving for the juicy details.

"Hey sis," he greeted her. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Yo bro. See how I'm copying you now?"

"Yeah… I see that." Gabriella laughed and slammed her locker.

"We have to wait for Troy. He's coming over." Isaac nodded understanding his future sister's boyfriend was someone's bad side he should never get on. Like what Gabriella said earlier, he was powerful and the fact that he was dating Gabriella made him even more powerful. Just because he's going to be related to Gabriella soon doesn't mean he can take over Troy Bolton's power of the school. "Oh there he is." Isaac saw Troy walking over with his head low like he was upset about something. It seemed like Gabriella caught the sad look when she walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Honey, are you okay?" Troy nodded and looked at Isaac. His eye color was a dark shade of gray. Either he is sad about something or guilty. Isaac would have to find out soon.

"Yeah I'm fine Gabs. Just tired," he softly said. Gabriella kissed him on the corner of his mouth and grabbed his hand.

"Hey let's go. We'll watch a movie to calm your nerves down." Troy nodded as he followed Gabriella out the school. Isaac followed behind them.

* * *

"Baby?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Troy turned to Gabriella curled at his side. She snuggled closer and rubbed the side of his waist. Troy looked away, trying to pretend to pay attention to the movie playing on her large flat screen. He couldn't tell her what's on his mind; it would hurt her too much. "Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong with you?" Gabriella gave him a little pout, knowing it might work to get him to tell her what's on his mind. He's been acting quiet lately and it seemed like there was something on his mind and she had a gut feeling that it was something he had to tell her.

"I don't know… I kinda need to think about it, you know?" Gabriella pulled back from his arm and sat up with her legs under her butt. He thought she looked adorable with her white tanktop and her lavender booty shorts.

"I can help you. I'm your girlfriend." Yeah, for now. He knew she was going to break up with him once he tells her.

"Gabi, it's not that I can't tell you. It's…"

"Something you need to tell me but can't cause it might hurt me. I'm not on the Scholastic Decathlon for nothing. I know you inside and out." God he didn't deserve her. He was stupid and she was smart. "C'mon tell me. I won't get mad."

"I doubt you'll keep that promise."

"Please, just tell me. I'm just dying to know."

"Gabi…"

"Please?" She climbed on top of his lap and purposely rubbed against his pelvis. He groaned at the physical contact, getting Gabriella to grin mischieviously. She continued rubbing her ass against him until he pushed her off of him and stood up. He paced back and forth with his hand combing through his hair. Gabriella narrowed her eyes, becoming impatient with his secretiveness. "Troy, tell me."

"Gabi, you don't want to know…"

"Troy, tell me," she repeated.

"Gabi…"

"Tell me!"

"I had sex with Kianna, okay?!" He blurted out. Gabriella's eyes widened at the news. Troy rubbed his face violently before walking over to her and grabbing her thighs. She pushed him off hard onto the floor.

"How could you?"

"Gabi, it's not what you think. Kianna was having a hard time swallowing the fact that she was getting married and…"

"Troy, stop. I don't need any of your excuses." She stood up with wondering eyes. "Out of all the people in the world, you had to do it with my cousin?"

"Gabi, she was begging for it." Gabriella sneered angrily.

"Yeah, I've never heard that before," she said sarcastically.

"You know Kianna. She practically wanted to fuck every hot guy that comes in her way." Gabriella glared at him furiously which made Troy realize he said the wrong thing. "Okay, not good. But Gabi, you have to believe me. I still love you and always will. Kianna meant nothing. I was thinking about you the whole time."

"Bullshit, Bolton!" Gabriella leaned down and pushed him onto the ground harder. "I want you out of here. I can't even look at you right now."

"Gabi, please…"

"Stop it, Troy," she said, now with tears falling from her eyes, "Just go. I need to think about all this." Troy stood up slowly and thought before walking over to Gabriella and pressing a kiss onto her forehead. She winced at his lips on her skin, pushing him away a little. Troy frowned at her.

"I'm sorry Gabi. I love you. I know it doesn't mean much and I know you think I'm a cheater right now. It's too cliché for you to either know that I'm always going to be a cheater or think about getting back together with me. I want you to know that we're meant to be together and I swear by my heart that nothing between the time you left Kianna's room to the start of the wedding meant anything to me. You changed me before, Gabi. Change me again. You know I need time to adjust." Gabriella stayed quiet as she listen to Troy walk out of her home and shut the door behind him. She crawled to the couch, pulled her legs to her chest, and cried the tears she didn't want to show Troy. How could he do such a thing to her? They've been together for so long to know each other inside and out. Why didn't she figure it out when he was about to have sex with her back in the hotel room? She knew he wasn't feeling right that night and now she knew it was because her own cousin fucked her boyfriend.

"Gabi, did Troy leave?" She looked up at a concerned Isaac dressed in a navy blue v-neck shirt and grey sweatpants. Her bottom lip quivered before letting out a loud wail and going back to her turtle form. She felt Isaac's arms around her as he rocked her to calm her down.

"Why did he do it?" Her voice was soft unlike the confident voice Gabriella always used. Isaac wasn't used to it and it surprised him to see how vulnerable Gabriella really is.

"What did he do?"

"He… he had sex with my cousin." Isaac clenched his jaw and bit the inside of his lip to avoid bursting out in anger.

"It's okay. Don't cry over that bastard."

"That bastard is my boyfriend." She sniffled loudly. "He's my bastard."

"That bastard shouldn't belong to you anymore. You don't deserve it." Gabriella looked up at him, mascara tear stains threatening to fall again. She took his eyes into her heart genuinely before kissing him on the lips. Isaac's eyes widened as she felt Gabriella press against him pulling him closer. He pulled back for breathe while Gabriella moved onto his neck and pressed lingering kisses. "Gabriella… stop."

"Why not?" she moaned as her fingers fell from his neck and trailed down to his sweatpants. Isaac freaked out and jumped up. Gabriella pulled back and Isaac immediately jumped off the couch and stepped back from her.

"What are you doing, Gabriella? This isn't you." She scoffed sarcastically.

"You don't know me. I can do whatever I want." She stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist before grabbing his ass, feeling him jump at the pinch. She felt Isaac push her back away from him.

"Gabriella… stop. You're my sister."

"Not yet. Let's have some fun before the parents get home." She almost charged for him before he grabbed her wrists.

"Gabriella, stop. I don't see you like that." Gabriella stared at him for a while before she dropped onto the ground, tearing up again.

"Why doesn't anybody want me?!" she shrieked. Isaac looked at her sadly. She curled up in a ball and cried to her chest. He pulled her into his arms and carried her up the stairs to her room. He placed her in her bed, hearing her cries becoming less. He pulled the blankets to her neck and patted her forehead.

"Good night Gabi. Sweet dreams," he said before closing her door.

* * *

Drama, drama, drama. What would you do without me? That's right; you'd be sitting out in the pouring rain wondering if you would ever have a home.

Good thing I'm looking for some juicy gossip too. **TB** and **GM** going downhill? In my own point of view, **TB** won't give up that easily. Hopefully **GM** won't pull a Kim Kardashian toward **IC**.

You know you love me.

xoxo,

Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: If anybody doesn't know why I put the Kim Kardashian joke, it's cuhs she has a huge crush on Nick Jonas. Everyone who knows her should know that xD**

**I SWEARRRR I'M STILL WRITING THIS SHXT. hahaha. Sorry I didn't get to update but I'll try to do my best. We have just finish our college unit in the career center and i'm DEAD scared about college now O.o so please forgive me when I say I'm working on getting into a good college instead of being a dropout and not be happy in life.**


	10. Chapter 10

Morning from your very own Gossip Girl!

The next day is always the results day. When you get drunk, the next day comes your hangover. When you've stayed up all night studying for your big History test, the next day comes your inability to stay awake for it. But y ou know as always I would only have these examples because…

When you tell your girlfriend you had sex with her cousin, the next day comes a whole lot of drama.

Have a nice day, fellow fans of GG.

xoxo,

Gossip Girl

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The sun peeked through the peach-colored curtains as a sweet young girl slept peacefully on her king sized bed. The digital gray clock on her night stand lighted from 9:44 to 9:45 as she continued to slumber. She was still sleeping in her white tanktop, now crinkled and pulled up to show a little of her tan Latina skin, and her lavender booty shorts. Her head automatically turned to the other side of the pillow and was suddenly woken up by a knock on her white wooden door.

"Gabi, time to wake up! It's almost ten!" Her mother yelled through the door. The sound of her mother's voice woke the girl up and made her slap her hand on her blanket and pull it up. She groaned under her blanket and threw it over her legs. She slowly sat up on her unmade bed and blew a curl out of her face. She got out of her bed and walked into her connected bathroom. She placed both of her hands on each side of the sink and dared to look up in the mirror.

She was a mess.

Her messy wavy hair was all over the place, mascara stains was on both sides of her cheeks, and her lips was cracked from forgetting to reapply her chapstick on for the night. She grabbed an elastic hairband and tied her messy hair into a loose ponytail. She threw her daily contacts out that was drying her eyes and picked up her toothbrush and started brushing after putting some toothpaste on it. She slowly moved along her teeth and spit out the rest of the foam when she was finished. She rinsed a few times and washed her face with her favorite Neutrogena peach face wash.

After cleaning her face, she took her clothes off one by one and stepped into the shower. She washed her hair, applied conditioner to her hairends, and rinsed it all out. She used her Dove body wash and cleaned her body until it was nice and clean. After jumping out of the shower and drying herself, she applied her unscented body lotion on her body and wrapped her hair in a towel and her body with another. She stepped out of her room to grab a clean white tanktop and a purple floral waist skirt, matching it with a black leather waist belt. After changing in the bathroom, she added a long necklace that stopped between her breasts and a pair of black strappy suedette sandals.

Stepping downstairs for breakfast, she soon was bombarded by her mom sitting and eating a plain waffle with strawberries on top and her future step father Harrison drinking coffee and reading the latest Albuquerque news.

"Hey mom. Where's Isaac?" Gabriella asked, picking up a blueberry muffin from a plate in the middle of the dining table.

"He's out back playing basketball." Gabriella nodded and walked out to the backyard, taking her muffin with her. She found her future stepbrother in a black wife beater, the sweat invisible on his shirt, and a pair of gray basketball shorts. She watched him shoot a basket and made it in with a swoosh.

"Very impressive." Isaac turned around and saw his future stepsister take a seat on one of the white vintage metal chairs.

"I'm not that great at basketball, like your boy-" He stopped himself before saying the name he knew dreaded his stepsister. Ever since last night when Troy admitted he slept with Gabriella's cousin Kianna, he was both awkward at what to say to Gabriella without mentioning that douchebag's name and furious that he could go over to the popular senior's house and beat the living shit out of him.

"I don't know if he's still my boyfriend." Isaac sighed and decided to take a seat on the opposite side of Gabriella. He sat down in front of her and leaned forward. Her nose scrunched up and leaned back, obviously not wanting to smell his stinky sweat.

"Well do you still want him to?"

"I don't know. He's been there for me since the start. We took so long just to be official. It seems like after the summer ended, all the stuff that's happened last year is finally coming back. Summer was so peaceful that I wish I could live it again."

"Well that's the thing with summer. You don't really see your friends often so you can't spend enough time to create something hectic."

"I don't know. Should I forgive him? He slept with my cousin. My best cousin who's like a sister to me. I don't know what lured him into even thinking he could fuck her."

"You're gonna have to ask her yourself. You won't know until you find some answers." Gabriella nodded and then looked down. She looked back up when she felt a hand on top of her hand in her lap. "You're going to be okay sis. You'll figure things out." Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks. Both for now and being there for me when I was going crazy last night. Does my mom and your dad know yet?"

"Nah. They came home way past I put you to sleep. They didn't ask anything since they didn't see your face when you were sleeping." Gabriella mouthed 'oh'. Isaac patted her hand again and got up to the middle of the cemented court. She decided to stand up and call the creator of this problem: Kianna.

* * *

"Man, you're a dumbass."

Troy grunted and threw the orange sphere ball hard at Chad. Chad made a 'ooph' sound as he caught the ball right in the chest. Chad threw it back at Troy, who instead of catching it, slapped the ball away from him as it slammed into his hand and onto the gated fence that surrounded Chad's backyard.

"That's the fucking last time you're going to say that. I know I'm a dumbass. Stop reminding me." Troy threw himself onto the grass near the cemented ground and covered his eyes with his arms. Chad took a seat next to his best friend, wondering what the hell was going on in his mind.

"I still can't believe you had the nerve to sleep with Gabriella's cousin. We were at her wedding for God's sake."

"I know. I made a mistake, a mistake that cost me my relationship." Troy uncovered his eyes and looked at Chad. "I'm so stupid. I wasn't even fucking drunk. Gabriella deserves better."

"Hell yeah she does." Chad stood up from his position. "If you weren't my best friend, I'd beat you into a pulp for hurting my little sister." Troy looked away and sighed. "You're my bro but Gabriella's part of our little family. What's going to happen when Taylor and Sharpay finds out? They won't treat you as nice as me."

"We don't need to get the group involved in this. I'm just… I wish this whole thing never happened."

"Me too, bro." Chad patted Troy's shoulder and gripped on it. Troy sighed again and stood up.

"I think I'm just going to head home. Basketball isn't working as I thought it would."

"Text me if you need me." Troy nodded. After Chad left, Troy tried to shoot another basket but the orange sphere barely touched the net. He gave up, seeing the ball roll to the side and plopped down onto the grass. He covered his sweaty forehead and kept quiet until he felt the basketball hit his left foot. He looked up and saw someone he didn't expect.

"Isaac?"

"Look, I'm not here to beat you up for cheating on Gabi with Kianna. You may be a dick, but dicks always have a reason for being dicks. Now I'm not so sure when you cheated on her but if you don't explain to me right now, I'm going to believe that you're a dick because you want to be one." Troy nodded. Isaac took a seat next to Troy but not close enough where they could stand as friends.

"Before the wedding, Gabriella told me Kianna wanted to talk to me. I've met Kianna before and she was pretty much… very scary. Anyway, I walked into her dressing room and she was in the bathroom but when she walked out, she was standing there… naked. I couldn't say anything because well… she was naked. She looked nothing like Gabriella's body…"

"Ahem.." Isaac warned him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Sorry. Anyway, so she was standing there naked and I was speechless but she was there… naked and I was thinking about Gabi was my girlfriend the whole time. I kept reminding her that I was Gabi's boyfriend and all she cared about was having sex with someone else one last time before she has to have sex with one guy for the rest of her life. I don't know why I agreed to it but I did and I'm forever sorry for it. I really want to get Gabriella back. She means the world to me."

"So you're saying Kianna seduced you into it."

"Sorta. I didn't want to do it because I love Gabi a lot but this was Gabi's cousin, who could sabotage my relationship with her because she's blood related to her. I don't know how but I know my relatives would do it if they didn't like Gabi."

"Who said Kianna didn't like you?"

"Even if she did, she could totally find a way. The Montez girls have a way of getting what they want."

"Yeah, I believe that," Isaac said, remembering the time when Gabriella and Danielle pressured Isaac and his dad to go in Victoria's secret with them when they've never been in there their whole life.

"I don't know what to do to get her back. I want to get her back so badly." Troy sighed, falling flat on his back not caring about the pain that shot through his spine. It was nothing compared to the pain in his heart right that second.

"Gabriella was calling Kianna when I left the house. Maybe she told her the truth about seducing you into having sex with her."

"Even if Kianna admitted it, it doesn't give Gabi the right to forgive me. What I had done was a horrible thing and not fair to her." Isaac pouted; this guy was sure putting himself on death row just for a girl.

"Well I guess I can't say anything else. You'll just have to find a way to get her back or live your life in misery wondering what you could have done." Isaac patted Troy's shoulder and got up to leave. Troy watched him leave out his backyard. Troy groaned and got up to get back into his house.

* * *

"That motherfucking slut."

"That's my cousin, Shar." Sharpay took a sip from her virgin Pina Colada since she didn't want to get drunk in the day. She wouldn't have mind though.

"She had sex with your boyfriend on her wedding day. I don't know what you should call her besides slut."

"It was her wedding day. She had cold feet. She said she doesn't regret it but she did it for herself."

"Why are you backing her up?"

"Because she's my cousin."

"Don't you think Troy was the victim here? Don't you remember that both Kianna and Troy said that she was the one who seduced Troy into having sex with her, not the other way around."

"But the fact is that he agreed. He agreed to do it without even thinking that he still had a girlfriend."

"You said Kianna was the scariest cousin Troy ever approached, right? Maybe he was scared to defy her because she can ruin his relationship with you if he didn't give in."

"Kianna is manipulative but she does it with reason."

"Gabs, think about it. This was her wedding day. She wanted to give herself to someone before she locks herself onto one guy. You can't blame her for having one moment of fun."

"That sounds like something you would do." Sharpay glared at her and took another sip. She pulled her oversized hat off her head and set it onto the lawn chair next to her. Gabriella called Sharpay for a tan in her backyard after talking to Kianna. She got all her details from Kianna and she knew Kianna was at blame but she couldn't help but blame Troy party for the incident.

"Shut up. Just because I'm single doesn't mean I'll go whore around for a ton of guys. I've only had sex with three guys FYI."

"I'm sure you did."

"Anyways, back to topic. Troy may be at fault but he can't take the entire blame."

"I know… but this is my cousin…"

"Who is happily married now. She doesn't regret it but she's sorry. She told you she still loves you and she didn't mean a breakup between you two. If you're really going to make this a big deal, maybe you guys shouldn't get back together." Gabriella frowned. She still loved him, no doubt about that. Troy was a really sweet guy. Maybe she was making a big deal out of this.

"Fine. I'll give him another chance. But if he screws up, I'll chew the juice out of his balls." Sharpay smiled and laid back down.

"That's the Gabi I know."

* * *

Troy gently slammed his door of his black Audi, not wanting Gabriella to find out that he has arrived. He has taken Isaac's advice to try to talk to her. He doesn't have hope that she'll forgive him but he wanted to try. He saw that her light was off but it wasn't surprising considering it was 2 AM. He didn't want to wake his parents up so he left after they had fallen asleep. He slowly unlocked the gate and ran sneakily to the well-known tree he would always climb.

When he arrived to the balcony, he peeked inside the silk curtains and saw his love reading a novel with a lavender tanktop, gray AE sweats, and her hair in a messy bun. God her messy bun made her look so sexy.

He softly knocked on her glass door, loud enough to grab her attention. She looked up and he knew she saw him. Her eyebrows narrowed down as she dropped her book on her bed and jumped down to open the door for him.

"What are you doing here Troy?" Gabriella asked sternly. It didn't look like she was happy but she didn't look angry as last night.

"I'm here to apologize." Gabriella rolled her eyes and started walking back to her bed. "I know it sounds cliché but please forgive me. I made a mistake that I shouldn't have made in the first place. You're my one and only and you know it. Kianna meant nothing."

"How do I know you won't do it again? This is worse than doing it with someone else. It's the fact that she's my cousin."

"She came onto me. I swear I had no plan into this. How many sorrys do I have to say?"

"Sorry is not enough, Troy. You slept with my cousin."

"I know and it was my mistake for not thinking it through when it happened. I swear, it didn't mean anything and that was a one time thing. It will never happen again." Troy kneeled down in front of Gabriella, grabbing her kneecaps as she sat down on her bed.

"Troy… I don't know…"

"I'll do anything to make it up to you. Just tell me what to do." Troy grabbed her hand and tilted her chin up to his face. "I love you. I always have. We were never going to be the perfect couple, with Gossip Girl and all this drama. But all I know is that I'll always need you when we go through this. Together. I can't do this without you." Gabriella pressed her lips together sadly. He was right. Ever since she moved here, she couldn't find a day where Troy wasn't there, from the annoying playboy he was in the past to the sincere and sweet boy he fell in love with.

"Just promise me, you won't sleep with anyone else. Especially my girl relatives."

"I promise with all my heart that I will only make love to the Gabriella Montez." Gabriella laughed and playfully slapped his arm. Troy laughed with her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm so glad to have you back." Gabriella pushed him back.

"I have a few conditions since you said you would do anything to get me back." Troy nodded. "My mom can hire an awesome lawyer who will make a contract saying you can never sleep with any of my relatives until we officially break up for good. You have to sign that. And you are going to get a big whipping from Isaac because although he's younger than me, he can sure kick some ass. And three," Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, "if you ever slip away from my grasp, I'll make sure to hunt you down like a mother lion. " He laughed and nuzzled his nose in her neck. He missed her smell, even though it was only for a day. He loved the smell and don't ever want to get away from it. He never plans to anyway.

* * *

When war almost comes to an end, we always find a peace treaty awaiting for them to sign. Although it doesn't nearly solve all the problems, it puts the people to peace for an amount of time.

So long, gossip lovers.

xoxo,

Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: OH GOSH. It has been more than a YEARRRR since I've updated my fanfics. I'm done with junior year and I'm half way through my senior year. Writing may not be a passion to me as it was before but I enjoyed making up stories and writing them down for you guys to read. I've actually always been on fanfiction reading the stories but I never felt the want to keep writing my stories. I swear, this chapter has been sitting in my documents for a really long time. I know what I'm going to do next for the rest of the story and I swear there's so much drama, but I guess I don't have the drive to write it. As for now, I just want to let you guys know that I'm not going to update as often as I did before I left fanfiction for a year but I am going to try to write whenever I feel like it. You don't have to wait for me to update; just subscribe and whenever I update, there will be a notification in your email saying "ximcarebear has updated her story!" Yay! Haha. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. I have started on the next but not quite clearly know exactly how I'm going to get through it. Good luck to me! **


End file.
